


During the Curse

by TheWickedQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, F/M, Family, Foster Care, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWickedQueen/pseuds/TheWickedQueen
Summary: David and Regina are married during the curse and raise Henry together.
Relationships: Abigail | Kathryn Nolan/Frederick | Jim, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Prince Charming | David Nolan, Huntsman | Sheriff Graham/Emma Swan, Pinocchio | August Booth/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story up on fanfiction.net and decided to rework it and put it up here. Tell me what you think.

_**23 August 2011**_

"Please, don't take me back there," Henry begged. “Please, please… Maybe we c-”

Emma was firm. "I have to.”

It didn’t deter him. If anything, his protests became more urgent as he jogged to catch up with her long hurried strides. The boy looked vaguely like a puppy, trailing after her heels, only he was pleading instead of barking. And much like a dog’s yapping, he went ignored.

She swung the gate open and walked down the front path to the mansion. The mansion. The pristine white mansion with perfectly cut grass and trimmed hedges. A mansion.

Emma could hardly believe Henry’s extraordinary luck. He had concerned her in Boston. No happy kid would leave home in the middle of the night to find a perfect stranger. And the fact that he could pull it off at all spoke volumes about the type of parents he had.

What kind of people wouldn't notice their ten-year-old missing? She had pondered on that as he slept in the passenger seat of her car, had watched him sleep with worry eating at her heart. What kind of life had she sent him into all those years ago? Was he happy? What were his parents like? Did they love him? Were they taking care of him?

These thoughts had set her on edge, made her panicked and set her guilt to boiling levels. What kind of life had she sent him into? She had been in the system. Knew the type of pervs and sickos who used kids for a paycheck and had still sent her own flesh and blood into that. Her lip almost bled from how hard she'd bit it.

Then she'd arrived in this sleepy town to find that he was fine. Better than fine. Great, actually. He had two parents. Two hard-working parents at that. His mother was the Mayor and his father the local Deputy. And not only did he have a roof over his head, it was a mansion.

A small part of Emma was envious of that, envious that he'd gotten the life she dreamed of as a child. Another part was shocked at how brattish and spoiled he was, how he didn't realize what he had right in front of him.

But overall... Overall, Emma Swan was relieved that her worry had been for nothing, that he was taken care of, that he had everything he needed, that he was lucky enough to have not one, but two parents.

“Please,” he begged again.

“No,” she snapped. "I'm sure your parents are worried sick," she said, quickly pushing aside the ridiculous idea of keeping him for the night. His steps faltered and slowed.

"My dad maybe...”

Emma turned around. Henry’s head was bowed.

“But not _her_."

"What, your mom?"

His nod was barely noticeable. "She's evil.”

That stopped her. "Evil? That's a bit extreme, isn't it?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, indifference played out with a raised brow even though she was panicking on the inside. Evil. What did he mean by evil?

"She is." Henry looked up sadly and mumbled out his next words. "She doesn't love me. She only pretends to."

Her heart broke at that. She told herself to calm down, that kids often exaggerated things. “Oh, you know how they are. Kids. They exaggerate. Overactive imaginations that’s all.” That’s what Mrs. Kelly had once told her homeroom teacher when asked about the bruise on her arm.

This wasn't like that, she reminded herself. Henry wasn't her. He didn’t have the shitty life she did. She couldn't just jump to conclusions when she knew nothing about him. She had to go on what she saw. And what she saw was a pouting little boy who was most likely trying to avoid the trouble he had caused by leaving home.

"Kid," Emma sighed, bending at the waist to look him in the eye. "I'm sure that's not true."

The door swung open.

"Henry!"

Emma turned to see a teary-faced brunette run out the door and down the path.

* * *

Regina pulled him into her tightly. Oh, thank God. Hot tears formed under her closed eyelids. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself. It had the opposite effect. Her lungs filled with his scent. No. That was not his scent. Her baby smelt different, foreign, leather and something she could only describe as city.

David joined in their embrace and for a single moment all was right in her universe. Henry pushed slightly against her. He’s hurt, she panicked. He ran away and now he’s hurt.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

She pulled back immediately and checked his arms. He squirmed in her hold. She realized she was holding him too tightly and let go.

"Where have you been?"

Her voice was hoarse. There was movement behind him. Regina glanced over his head and made contact with a pair of green eyes wide with discomfort. Blonde hair. Red leather jacket. A woman.

David noticed her at that moment too. Regina looked back at her son.

“Henry… Henry who is this?”

He tried to take a step back. David caught the arm of his coat.

"What happened?" he demanded, the anger clearly forced from his voice in a last minute attempt.

Henry broke free and pushed away from them.

"I found my real mom!"

He darted inside. David went after him.

"Henry!"

Regina froze. Her eyes shut momentarily. _My real mom._ Pain sliced down to her core. _My real mom._ His real mother.

When she opened her eyes the blonde was still there. She straightened. The blonde woman... She was… She was… his… She was Henry’s... Regina shook her head slightly, not believing what she had just heard.

"You're Henry's birth mother?"

Still cringing, she offered a lame, “Hi,” with an awkward shrug.

Graham shifted uncomfortably behind them. "I'll just..."

"Let go of me!" Henry screamed.

Regina turned and hurried inside. David was crouched in front of Henry, holding his arms. Henry struggled in his hold.

"Henry Daniel Mills, where the hell have you been?"

She tried to step in. "David-"

"You can't just run off like that! You scared us. Where the hell were you?" He shook him. Henry kept quiet, not talking back for a change. "Do you have any idea how worried we were?" He demanded. "Your mother and I-"

"She's not my mom!" Henry screeched, finally getting out of his hold. "Emma is."

"Henry," David said warningly. "She's evil." His dark expression changed to pity. "When the curse breaks then you'll finally understand." He ran for the stairs.

"Henry-"

"David, stop,” Regina grabbed his arm. She lowered her voice and tried to be calm. "If you go after him now it'll only make things worse. He's worked up. He needs time to calm down." She gave him a look. "And quite frankly so do you."

Henry's door slammed shut. They both glanced up the staircase. He made to go after him. She wouldn’t let him.

"Regina-"

"Sheriff," she turned to Graham, "could you check on Henry?"

He looked between the couple worriedly then made his way up the stairs. “Sure.”

"Regina, you can't just..." David's eyes found the blonde, staring wide-eyed at them from the door post. "You're still here?" He looked back to Regina. "Why is she still here?"

"Calm down," she said authoritatively, taking control of the situation and trying to diffuse the tension before it got out of hand. Regina laid her hands flat against his chest and rubbed gently until his breathing slowed.

“Go away!” Henry yelled.

They heard Graham sigh. David looked up, annoyed, and moved as if to follow him. She set her hand under his chin and turned his face to hers, imploring him with her eyes not to do this now, to just calm down. It felt a bit strange, she had to admit, being the level-headed one for a change. But as of late, David had become increasingly protective over her, and almost always with Henry. His look changed almost immediately, anger gone, replaced by regret and shock. She had her hands on his neck now, simply holding him to look at her. She seemed him calm enough and let go of his neck. She rested her hands against his chest again. He took a step back and ran a hand over his face.

“Shit, shit, shit…”

He leaned forward on the railing. His head dropped onto his forearm with a frustrated groan. She touched his shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. He was most likely beating himself up over how he reacted. Regina looked away from him to the wide-eyed woman in her foyer.

“Emma... was it?"

She nodded.

Regina stepped forward to close her front door then turned to face the blonde. She put on her politician's smile and asked, "How'd you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?"

"We'll need something stronger," David said at the same time Emma asked, "Got anything stronger?"

* * *

"How'd he find me?"

"No idea," Regina answered coolly, her words clipped.

She handed Emma and David each a tumbler of amber liquid.

"When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old."

"I thought the agent said it was a closed adoption?"

It was phrased as a question but David's tone implied a statement.

“He did.” Regina nodded. "Records were sealed. I was told-"

"That the mother didn't want anything to do with him," he said, looking directly at Emma as he set his glass down. "That the mother didn't want any contact," Regina rephrased. She placed a hand on his arm and smiled tiredly at Emma.

"You were told right," she assured them.

David crossed his arms over his chest. "And the father?"

"There was one," she replied flatly, looking around her distractedly.

She appeared unbothered by the line of conversation. Regina shared a concerned glance with her husband.

"Do we… need to be worried about him?"

"Nope." Another glance around. "Doesn't even know."

"Do we need to be worried about you?" David asked.

That got her attention. "Absolutely not.”

"David," Regina sighed. She pulled him aside for some privacy. "I think you should sit this one out." She cut off his protests before he could even word them, saying only, "Please."

His eyes flitted between hers unsurely. He nodded after a moment of silent contemplation. David set his hand to the back of her head and kissed her temple.

"I'll be in the kitchen," he said softly.

She exhaled in relief. "Thank you.”

He pulled back and squeezed her arm before walking away. Regina turned back to Emma and led her to the study.

"I'm sorry he dragged you out of your life," she sighed, gesturing for Emma to take a seat.

"I really don't know what's gotten into him."

She sat down on the opposite couch. "Kid's having a rough time," she shrugged. "It happens."

"You have to understand ever since I became Mayor balancing things has been tricky." She found herself wanting to explain things, to sway the woman into hearing her out before she took Henry's words to heart. "You have a job, I assume?"

"Uh... I keep busy. Yeah."

"Imagine having another one. That's what it's like being a mom. I love it," she added quickly. “We both love Henry so much. But with our jobs things... Things are challenging. I don't get to spend as much time with him as I'd like. And my work it's... It's stressful. So I end up being the bad guy most days. Am I strict? I suppose. But I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don't think that makes me evil. Do you?"

Her eyes widened slightly. "I'm sure he's just saying that because of the fairytale thing," she reassured.

Her eyebrows pulled together. "What fairytale thing?"

"Oh, you know, his book. How he thinks everyone's a cartoon character from it. Like the town shrink - Jiminy Cricket."

"I'm sorry," she said slowly. “But I really have no idea what you're talking about," Regina admitted.

Her eyes widened at that, surprise that she quickly masked with a quick nod. "You know what, it's none of my business. He's your kid. And I really should be heading back."

Regina stood. "Of course."

* * *

He'd calmed down enough to feel embarrassed about how he dealt with Henry and spoken to the blonde woman. He had, if he was being honest with himself, acted like a complete ass. So after Henry's birth mother left, David went into the living room to look for his wife.

She was slumped over on the couch, her elbows on her knees as she stared into the fire. "Regina-"

"Not right now," she requested softly. He came closer and knelt in front of her. "I don't want to talk."

He ran the back of his thumbs over the front of her hands. "I was actually going to suggest you get some rest. You have a council meeting tomorrow, sweetie," he reminded gently. "Well," he chuckled, looking at his watch, "in a few hours."

"Right." She met his eyes. "Do I have to be there?" she asked with a slight whine, like a child who didn't want to attend school.

"No.”

He shook his head. Absolutely not. If she'd have listened to him, she wouldn't even have needed to schedule those meetings.

"I’m sure Kat wouldn’t mind filling in for you. You could take the day off, get some rest.”

She hummed in agreement, eyes closing. A moment passed. “Want me to call Jane for you?"

She shook her head tiredly. "No."

She opened her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. David frowned when he noticed it was trembling.

"No, I'll be there."

She looked at him for a moment, the mess of emotions evident in her glassy and hurt eyes.

"Why, David?" she whispered. She looked heartbroken. "Why did he have to run off and find her?"

Her eyes were filling up, but she refused to let the tears fall, instead wiped at her eyes and took a deep breath.

“I...” He didn’t know what to say. “I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “I don’t know, sweetie.”

She scoffed and pulled back. "I'd kill for a drink right about now," she muttered.

She was staring over his shoulder at spot on the wall, her expression dark. If he let her, her thoughts would swallow her whole.

"Regina," he said gently, coaxing to get her to look at him. "We'll get through this. Okay?"

She nodded, still not looking at him.

"And if you ever need help covering up the homicide of a certain blonde..."

That got a wry smile out of her. "Oh, I assure you, Deputy, I am perfectly capable of handling that on my own."

"That may be true," he conceded. "But if you were found guilty can you imagine how awkward it would be for me to arrest you?"

"If this is your way of suggesting handcuffs..." she smirked. "I'm not opposed to the idea."

Did she just…? He laughed at the absurdity of that last statement. And so did she. The tension in her shoulders eased out, she relaxed.

“Handcuffs, huh?”

She breathed a laugh. It was soon followed by a yawn that she covered with the back of her hand.

"I suddenly find the idea of sleep _very_ welcoming, Nolan."

He stood up and held his hands out to help her up. She ignored them and stood sleepily, using her hand to stifle another yawn. She leaned into him, her eyes closed but her face tilted up to him.

"I can't open my eyes," she said with a deep sigh. “If I asked nicely would you carry me to bed?"

He knew she was joking, but quickly decided he didn’t actually mind. "Okay."

Her eyes shot open and she let out a surprised little yelp when he lifted her, instinctively bringing her arms around his neck. She glanced at the staircase and raised a brow questioningly.

“I can manage,” he assured. “You’re practically a paperweight.”

She rolled her eyes. And soon yawned again. "C'mon. Let's get you to bed," he said, heading for the stairs. "Before you fall asleep and start drooling on my shirt."

She smacked his arm. "I do not drool," she said indignantly. "In case I…” She yawned. "In case I fall asleep. Goodnight."

She yawned again and mumbled something incomprehensible. He smiled when she rested her head against his chest.

"Night."

By the time he made it to their room, she was out like a light. He placed her down on the bed then grabbed her phone from her bedside table and quickly typed a message to her assistant, asking Jane to reschedule the meeting from 08:30 to 10:00.

It wouldn't really make much of a difference since they had to be up by at least 07:30 to get Henry to school on time. Maybe he could wake up early and drive him to school, let her rest for a bit longer. He looked at the bedside clock and groaned. The red numbers read: 03:49.

David knelt at her side and carefully removed her heels. He gingerly touched the slight swell on her ankles. Why she still bothered wearing the things, he'd never understand. He kicked off his own shoes and climbed into bed.

Sleep claimed him as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day. Enjoy the new chapter. And please let me know what you think.

_**24 August 2011** _

The alarm clock came to life at exactly 07:00 A.M. David awoke first, arm outstretched to turn off that horrid damn noise. It was on her side. He groaned and leaned over Regina. His hand fumbled on the nightstand until it met with the cool box. He pressed the left button and sighed in relief. He laid back on his side and relaxed. She moved beside him.

No, he pouted internally. No, no, please stay asleep. He cracked an eye open. Please don’t wake up. She stirred a bit. There was slight movement under her eyelids. She was waking up.

He moved closer and placed an arm over her waist. “Go back to sleep,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. “Back to sleep, sweetie. Back to sleep.”

“I don’t think that counts as sleep,” Regina mumbled. She inched closer and turned toward him, forehead against his chest. “A…” She yawned. “A nap, maybe. But not sleep.”

He breathed a laugh and cupped the back of her head, running his hand over her hair. “I’m glad you think so. I though I’d have to convince you to sleep for an extra hour or two.”

“I can’t,” she mumbled sadly. “The council meeting’s first thing this morning.”

He sat up. She made a sound of discomfort. “No, it’s not,” he yawned, wiping at his eyes. He opened them to find her looking at him strangely. Oh. Right. The meeting. He hadn’t told her. “I rescheduled it to ten.”

“No… David…” she sighed. “I know you mean well, but-”

He nodded. “You’d prefer it if I don’t get involved in your work. I know, I know… I just…”

He sighed. What was he supposed to say? _I figured you’d be more willing to take a day, or even just a morning, off after our son ran away?_ Yeah, like that would go well.

“I’m sorry.”

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “It’s fine.”

It wasn’t. And he knew later, once she had time to stew on it, she’d be pissed at him. And if it led to an argument it would end badly. He threw back the covers and stood up. She made to do the same.

“Stay in bed,” he pleaded. “Get some rest. I’ll see to Henry.”

She shook her head, irritated. “I’m not made of glass, I can-”

“I know,” he said quickly, palms open. “But like you said… three hours doesn’t exactly count as sleep. And yesterday you didn’t so… Just… Just take care of yourself. Please.”

Regina sat up and ran a hand through her hair. “What are you going to say to him?”

“I...” He reached for robe then realised he hadn’t changed into pajamas before he fell asleep. And neither had she. He left the robe. “I...” He sat on the foot of the bed. “I don’t know,” he admitted.

She hummed thoughtfully. “David I think this is a conversation we both need to have with him.”

He blinked a couple of times to mask his surprise. “Sweetie… I’m… I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

She looked like he just slapped her. He quickly took her hands.

“You know how he gets,” he rushed to say. “That whole 'evil queen' thing he believes in. I just… I don’t want him to hurt you.”

“He won’t-”

“And I don’t want him to say something to you he’ll regret later. You’re his mom and once this phase is over he’s going to… to feel… really, really bad.”

She reached forward. “David-”

“Please,” he begged. “Please, just let me handle this.”

“No.” She shook her head. “I can’t let you do that. We both need to speak to him.”

* * *

Deputy David Nolan was going on less than five hours sleep for the past two days.

His son was missing - again - and his wife was beyond stressed out. He'd had to talk her out of a panic attack this morning when they'd gone in to find Henry's room empty for the second morning. "Regina, Regina, calm down," he'd soothed, both hands on her head, forcing her to look at him. "Breathe, breathe. In," he demonstrated, "and out," then let it out slowly.

She'd copied him for a few moments then burst into tears with how it was her fault, how she should never have waited this long to tell him he was adopted. And although David agreed with that, had told her as much on several occasions, he couldn't repeat it then, couldn't hurt her like that. So he held her as she broke down again, held her as his heart bled.

He calmed her down enough to go into work, promising to find their son and bring him home. He walked into the station, his shoulders weighing heavier with each step. He felt like a failure.

"Graham," David called, "Henry ran off again. I think we should..."

He saw Emma. She noticed him at the same time and straightened noticeably. He walked toward her.

"Forgive my bluntness but what are you doing here? Do you know where Henry is?”

She shook her head regrettably. "Nope. Haven't seen him since I dropped him at your house.”

David looked at the bars. And she had an alibi to back up that claim. Of course being arrested your first night in a new place would count in this woman’s favour. Of course it would. He stepped away from the cell.

He turned to Graham. “Henry wasn't in his room this morning. Again. I think I’m gonna-”

"Did you try his friends?" the blonde asked.

He quickly concealed his irritation and turned to her. Irritation that seemed to come from nowhere. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"He doesn't really have any." She gave him a look. “He’s... Henry’s… The other kids, they don’t… He’s kind of a loner.”

She frowned. "Every kid has friends," she said thoughtfully.

She shook away her sad look. Her eyes snapped up to his.

“Did you check his computer? If he was close to someone he'd be emailing them."

His eyes narrowed. “You wanna tell me how you know that?" he asked, tone hard. “Were you two… communicating… before he found you?”

“Huh? What? No, God no,” she exclaimed. “I only met the kid last night. Look, finding people's what I do.” She glanced at Graham, eyes begging for help. “Here's an idea; how 'bout you guys let me out, and I'll help you find him."

* * *

Regina concealed a yawn as she sat behind her desk. Jane entered a moment later, blabbering on about the usual. She only half listened to the words, knowing she would be going over her schedule for the day.

“Jane,” she interrupted, fingers on her temples. Her head was splitting. “Could you get me some water and an Advil? Please?”

It was the ‘please’ that threw her. “Um okay, s-sure.” Jane looked at her for a second longer. “Are you… feeling well, Madame Mayor?”

 _I wouldn’t have asked for an Advil if I were,_ she thought dryly.

“Of course. Sorry I asked.”

She realised she must have said it aloud. Regina looked up to apologize but Jane was already gone. She returned two minutes later with a glass and a small container.

She took it gratefully. “Thank you.”

Jane’s wide eyes had their something-is-definitely-wrong look.

Regina sighed and leaned forward. “Henry ran off again,” she told her. “David is out looking for him.”

Her eyes got wider. “Reg- Madame Mayor, I’m so sorry. I can reschedule the meeting if you’d rather not… or I can just clear your schedule and-”

“No. No. That’s alright.” She tried a smile but it felt more like a grimace. “Let’s just… get this over with.”

Her stomach grumbled but the idea of food was enough for the nausea to kick in. She decided to eat after the meeting.

* * *

Henry's room was big, clearly decorated by an imaginative and creative ten-year-old. There was a book shelf filled out with collector pieces and classics like Oliver Twist and David Copperfield. The top shelf held only comics and a few action figures. Model airplanes hung from the ceiling.

There were drawings and post-it notes up on the walls by his computer.

She walked over to the desk and saw an open sketch book. Emma admired the drawing, impressed by his talent. David noticed her interest and impatiently gestured to the computer.

Right to it then, she thought with a sigh. She sat down and turned the monitor on before checking his emails.

"Smart kid," she sighed. "Cleared his inbox. I'm smart too, a little hard disk recovery utility I like to use." She pulled out a USB.

"I'm a bit more old-fashioned in my techniques," the Sheriff said. "Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, that sort of thing."

"You're on salary," she dismissed. "I get paid for delivery. Pounding pavement is not a luxury that I get. Ah, there's a receipt for a website. Whosyourmomma.org...." she read slowly. "It's expensive. He has a credit card?"

“Of course not. He's ten."

“Right,” she sighed under her breath. "Well, he used one.” She began typing. “Let's pull up a transaction record. Mary-Margaret Blanchard," she read. "Who's Mary-Margaret Blanchard?"

David leaned forward and read the information on the screen. "She’s… his teacher," he answered in disbelief.

His phone rang. He checked the screen and excused himself before he left the room. But he stopped just outside the door and Emma could still hear him.

"Regina?" There was a short pause and then, "Kat? Wait, Kathryn, slow down. What happened?"

Emma and Graham looked at each other.

"WHAT?"

They startled.

"No, no, no, no, no...” David started pacing outside, dreadful anxious pacing. “Let me speak to her."

The person on the other line spoke.

"Oh, God... Is she alright?" he asked, his voice filled with panic. “I am calm,” he gritted out. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?” A short pause. “No, I haven't found him yet." A beat. "What do you mean she won’t… I’m coming through! Tell her I'm coming."

Another pause.

His voice turned to ice. "Fine."

A few tense seconds passed before something crashed against a nearby wall. He came back into the room a few moments later. Emma assumed the object in question was his phone.

"Problem?" Graham asked, but judging by his expression the question was only a courtesy.

David glanced at her, then turned to Graham, as if he could prevent her from hearing his next words just by ignoring her.

"That was Kat. Regina's at the hospital. Something happened at the office. She... She fell. Her doctor's worried, wants to keep her overnight to monitor her, make sure nothing's wrong with the baby-"

"She's pregnant?" Emma blurted.

David looked at her, eyes hard. "Yes." He turned back to Graham.

Emma leaned back in the chair, trying to find any sign of this big news in her encounter with the brunette the previous day. She thought of, "Your Henry's birth mother?" and how the Mayor’s hand rested on her stomach for the briefest of seconds. She thought of apple cider and how only two glasses were poured - one for her and the other for David. Small, tell-tale signs Emma had completely missed.

 _Why didn't Henry tell me about this?_ She wondered.

"I suppose you’re heading there then?"

"No. She refuses to see me until I find Henry," he said in frustration. "Graham, could you do me a favour and check on her?"

"Of course.” He patted David on the shoulder and left.

Only when they heard the front door close did he look at her again.

"How far along is she?" Emma asked, unable to contain her curiosity.

"Six months."

"Six months! But you can hardly tell." He nodded, his expression stony. She fell back in the chair. "Wow."

* * *

"Deputy Nolan," Mary-Margaret said, clearly pleasantly surprised. "How nice to see you-"

"Do you mind if we skip the pleasantries, Ms Blanchard?"

The sooner they found Henry, the sooner he could see his wife, the sooner he could make sure she was okay.

“What- Oh- Uh… yes, of course, of course.” She nodded quickly. “What… Is something wrong?”

He took a breath. “Do you know where my son is?”

"Henry?” she asked, brows furrowed. “I assumed he was home with you."

I wouldn’t be here if he was. “He’s not.” It came out harsher than intended. David sighed and softened his tone. "He wasn’t in his room this morning. He ran away.”

A shocked, “Again?” was the only thing Ms Blanchard could offer.

He nodded. “Yeah. Again.” He glanced over his shoulder. “You didn’t give him your credit card so he could find her, did you?"

The question was so ridiculous he could barely say it. But it needed to be asked. He gestured to the doorway where Emma stood.

Mary-Margaret looked at her. "I'm- I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm... I'm his... I'm his m-"

"She's the woman who gave him up for adoption," he cut in.

She was not his mother, no matter what genetics said. She was not his mother. She hadn't been there for the last ten years. She had no right to call or even think of herself as that.

His tone gave Mary-Margaret pause, he noticed, while Emma seemed undeterred and moved closer.

"You don't know anything about this, do you?" she asked the teacher.

"No,” she sighed. “No, unfortunately not." She looked through her purse. "Clever boy," she breathed. "I should never have given him that book."

"No," David agreed. "You really shouldn't have."

Emma's bows hit her hairline. "You gave him the book?" she asked dumbly. She looked from the teacher to him. "And you knew? But..."

"Regina doesn't," he finished for her.

"Didn't," Emma corrected with a slight cringe.

Well, that was just the cherry on the top wasn't it? He groaned internally. He wanted to keep it from her, to protect her. When his son had come from school with that damned book five months ago, David was the first one he shared it with, the first one to hear about The Curse, the first one to hear his wife being torn apart by their then nine-year-old, to hear Henry call his mother evil. He turned to Emma angrily. Months of careful avoidance undone by some-

"It's just some old stories," Mary-Margaret intervened. "As you well know, Henry is a special boy: so smart, so creative, and as you might be aware…" She hesitated before saying, "lonely.” Her eyes turned pleading. “He- He needed it."

No. David shook his head. What that boy needed was dose of reality. This was becoming ridiculous. He couldn’t just up and leave whenever he felt like it. He couldn’t just say and do whatever he pleased, carelessly hurting his own mother in the process. He needed… David took a deep steadying breath. He needed to calm down if he wanted to find Henry.

“Thank you for your help, Ms Blanchard.” He looked at Emma. “Maybe we should try Granny’s,” he said to her. “He may have ended up there or perhaps someone saw him.”

She nodded. “He mentioned something about a clock tower last night.”

“Have you checked his castle?” Ms Blanchard asked curiously.

The castle. Of course. Why hadn’t he thought of that? If he ended up anywhere it would be the castle.

"Castle?" Emma asked.

"You'll see. Thank you, Ms Blanchard,” he said gratefully before leaving.

* * *

“Thank you for your help,” David said as they approached the cruiser. “But, I can take it from here.” He unlocked his door. “The station's not too far from here. I’ll call Graham and-”

“I’m coming with you.”

He paused with the handle and looked at her over the car. “That’s not necessary.”

“Actually… It kinda is. Look, I’m the reason this got so out of control. I’d just like to make sure he’s okay. Just… Just let me help.”

Her blueish green eyes were desperate and determined. David looked away from them. No, he said to himself. No. No. He opened his door.

“You’ve already helped.”

She rushed around his side of the car. “David-”

“No! I don’t have time for this,” he snapped. “My son is missing. My wife is in the ER. I really don’t have time for you to tag along just to make yourself feel better out of some twisted sense of-”

“I get that,” she said empathetically. “I get it, I really do. And I swear I’m not trying to get in the way. Just let me help.”

* * *

Emma walked the short distance to the wooden playground. She convinced David to stay in the car while she spoke to Henry.

"You're upset right now. You'll say or do something you'll regret," she told him.

He agreed with her logic but gave her an icy stare when she suggested he go to the hospital in the meantime and offered to drop Henry off later.

"You left this in my car."

Henry looked up. She handed him the book. It was on Graham’s desk this morning. Before they left the station she’d grabbed it and stashed it away in David’s car. She planned on giving it to Henry herself.

His eyes were fixed ahead. Emma sat down next to him and followed his gaze. The clock tower.

“Still hasn't moved, huh?"

He shook his head disappointedly. "I was hoping that when I brought you back things would change here," he admitted. "That the final battle would begin."

"I'm not fighting any battles, kid."

"Yes, you are." He looked at her. "You're here because it's your destiny. You're gonna bring back the happy endings."

Emma was growing exasperated. "Can you cut it with the book crap?"

"You don't have to be hostile. I know you like me. I can tell," he said with a smile. "You're just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's okay; I know why you gave me away. You wanted to give me my best chance."

She took a shaky breath. "How do you know that?"

"The same reason Snow White gave you away."

She sighed. "Listen to me, kid. I am not in any book. I'm a real person. And I'm no Saviour. But you were right about one thing though. I wanted you to have your best chance. And that's not with me.” She smiled sadly at him. "C'mon, let's go."

He rushed after her. "Please don't take me back there!" he begged again. "Just stay with me for one week, that's all I ask! One week, and you'll see I'm not crazy."

"Your dad's in the car. C'mon."

"You don't know what it's like with them. With _her_. My life sucks!"

Sucked? His life sucked? This spoil little- How could he not see what he had? A home. Two parents. A mother who looked just about ready to die when he pushed away from her with, "I found my real mom!" And a concerned father who was just looking out for him. She never had any of that. Sucked? His life sucked?

"Oh, you wanna know what sucking is? Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway. My parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital!" Her words were stained with tears that she couldn't control. "I ended up in a foster system and I had a family until I was three but then they had their own kid so they sent me back..." She took a few deep breaths to collect herself. "Look. Your parents are trying their best. I know it's hard. And I know sometimes you think they don't love you."

_But they do._

"But at least they want you," she said instead.

"Your parents didn't leave you on the side of the freeway; that's just where you came through."

She was flabbergasted. "What?"

"The wardrobe," he ploughed on. "When you went through the wardrobe you appeared on the side of the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the Curse."

"Sure they were." Emma laughed under her breath and wiped at her eyes. "C'mon, Henry."

Emma startled when he slipped his hand into hers. He continued walking as if it were completely normal. She tried to do the same.

* * *

David was on the phone, pacing near the car, he wasn't speaking just listening. There seemed to be some relief in his features, Emma noted.

"Okay," she heard him say. His hand was on the back of his neck. "I'm on my way- Yes," he sighed, "I'll bring him." He looked up and focused sharply on Henry. "He's fine."

His eyes seemed to say, "For now."

David straightened. "Is Kat still there? Good. Put her on." A pause. "Yes?" He took a shaky breath. “Please, don’t talk like that,” he said very, very, softly, a hint of fear in his voice.

Emma felt her chest clench. How bad was this? What exactly had happened?

“Regina, I'll be right there. Just… Just wait for me, okay?” A pause. “Okay. I love you.” He shut his eyes and opened them a moment later.

"Kat," he said in a different tone. “Could y- Yeah. Thank you."

He hung up and looked at them.

Henry let go of her hand before he noticed. Emma stuck her hands in her jacket pockets.

He walked forward and gave her phone back to her. "Thank you,” he said sincerely.

She simply nodded, lips together in a thin line.

“For the phone as well as your assistance today.” That part was stiff. “You seem to have a knack for finding Henry, Ms..."

"Swan," she supplied.

"Ms Swan," he finished with a curt nod. "Henry…" He looked at the boy. His eyes narrowed in on the book. "Give that here."

He did so begrudgingly.

"Car. Now."

His voice left no room for negotiation. Henry followed the instruction like a puppy who’d just been kicked.

David looked at her for a moment, thinking. "Do you need a ride back to... wherever?"

"Uh..."

Her eyes flicked to Henry, slumped in the back seat of the cruiser, pouting and miserable. Despondent, was the first word that came to mind. She looked at David.

"Yeah."

He nodded, walked to the car and opened the passenger door for her. She looked at the open door, surprised by the gesture, and got in. She did her belt and stared straight ahead as David started the engine. Henry’s gaze burned at the back of her head.

David was about to reverse, but changed his mind and looked at her. “Where to?”

“Um…” She thought for a few seconds. “Do you know where my bug is?”

“Graham probably had it towed.” He focused his attention on the car again and reversed. “I’ll drive you to Billy’s shop. He’s a mechanic.”

* * *

"You'll be staying with Aunt Kat and Uncle Jim tonight," David told Henry after Emma got out the car.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

David's lips quirked upward. _You sound like your mom_ , he wanted to say, but any amusement he found in the similarity was lost the moment he saw Henry’s eyes in the rear-view mirror.

"I don't want you alone at home," he said simply. "Your mother's being kept at the hospital and I'm staying with her."

"Why?"

David gave him a warning look through the mirror. Henry quickly backtracked.

"I mean why's she at the hospital?"

 _Nice save_. His lips drew into a grim line at Henry’s easy dismissal of the fact that his mother was hospitalized.

"The baby.”

The rest of the drive was spent in silence. When he pulled up to the house, he turned in his seat and spoke to Henry.

"Go grab your pyjamas and school uniform for tomorrow. We're going to the hospital first then you'll go home with Aunt Kat. I'll pick you up tomorrow after school." His features softened. “That okay with you, bud?”

“It doesn’t really matter, does it?” His expression turned sour as he undid his seatbelt and unlocked the door. “I don’t have a choice anyway.”

“Hey, of course you do. I just-”

The car door slammed closed after Henry got out. David scoffed to himself and leaned back in his seat. His eyes shut as the day’s stress caught up with him. He laid his head back and tried to breathe deeply. After a few minutes, Henry stomped out the front door and back to the car.

* * *

"There's my little..." she trailed off when Henry marched right past her.

"Don't mind him," he said to Kat. "He's in a mood."

She nodded understandingly. "I can watch him for a bit. Give you two some privacy."

"If it's alright? I know I'm already dumping him on you last minute and-"

"It's fine, David. Go." She nudged him toward the hallway. "She's been asking for you."

"Thank you," he said gratefully, already turning to approach the small hospital room.

He froze in the doorway.

So many scenarios he had played out, so many thing he planned to yell at her, about how careless she was, how reckless and stupid, how horribly this could have gone, how… how much he had panicked, how cruel it was to forbid him from seeing her until he found Henry, how wrong it was to use their son against him, how… how…

Dozens of other things he was already forgetting. Her skin was paler than usual. The top left corner of her head was bruised under the hospital bandage. That hospital gown made his heat clench painfully.

She stared at him blankly at him through red half-lidded eyes. She looked like she was falling asleep, or about to cry herself to sleep.

David swallowed and walked to the bed. He sat down on the edge. He shakily raised a hand to her hair and looked at the bandage. The bruise wasn’t as bad as he imagined and though she’d clearly been crying, her eyes weren’t dead as he’d feared.

Her bottom lip started quivering. She pressed her lips together and turned her head away from him, eyes closed.

He cupped the back of her head and hugged her close. "God, you scared me,” he whispered. “You really fucking scared me, Regina.”

She breathed a soft cry onto his shoulder. “I’m sorry.” Her fingertips hesitantly brushed across the back of his neck. “Henry…” She swallowed uneasily and pulled back to look at him. “He’s not hurt or anything is he?”

“No.” He shook his head. “He’s fine. He’s with Kat.” Her eyes were worried. “He’s fine.”

“You’re sure?”

“I’m sure.”

She breathed in relief and dropped her head back onto his shoulder. David held the back of her head, eyes closed, and breathing slowly. He looked between them, at her middle, at the thin dotted pattern of the white hospital gown.

“Is he?” he asked softly.

She nodded quickly. “Yes,” she breathed. “Yes. There’s nothing wrong. They’ve run about every test they could think of.”

“Good. Good.” The relief was evident across his features. He met her eyes and held her face so that she would look at him. “Are you okay?”

Her eyes flicked down. “I… I don’t…” She let out a broken sigh and shook her head. “No. No, I’m not.”

Her hand came over her middle, something he hadn’t seen her do for two weeks now.

“We could have… He could have…” She nearly started crying but caught herself and only closed her eyes. “I know I should feel relieved… but I don’t. I still feel terrified that something horrible is going to happen, that I’m going to lose him, that he’s hurt and… I can’t… I can’t…”

David quickly took her into his arms. These same fears had eaten away at him while he searched for Henry, had driven him half mad.

“I'm terrified too,” he whispered into her hair. “I thought… I thought I was about to lose both of you when Kat told me what happened.”

She pressed herself firmer against him, a physical reminder that she was there, that they were fine. David clung to that, to the fact that she was fine, that her being here, in his arms, living and breathing and whole, was proof that his fears weren’t going to come true.

He kissed her forehead and felt her begin to calm against him. He shut his eyes and just held her, just held her and breathed. He shifted on the bed so that he could lift her into his lap. Her arms wrapped around him. Her cheek rested against his chest and his chin above her head.

They sat like that for a while, he supposed. So long he felt her breathing even out and thought her asleep, though he didn’t dare move, didn’t dare disturb her. He’d let her take solace in whichever form it came after today. He closed his eyes and nestled further against her, allowing his own fear to dissipate with every beat of her heart he could feel. Their little bubble of peace turned into a universe, one he didn't want to leave.

A voice popped it.

"Mom?"

David's eyes snapped open, to the sound. Henry stood there, his eyes wide and frightened.

She wasn’t asleep. Or perhaps she had been. Either way, her eyes cracked open and she turned her head to the doorway. A smile instantly appeared on her face.

“Henry.”

He took a step toward her then, as if remembering he was supposed to hate her, stopped.

"What happened?"

Her smile faltered at his hard question before it disappeared completely.

"I fell,” she said softly. “I fell and the baby got hurt. Doctor Whale wants to keep me here to make sure he’s okay."

That was the kid-friendly version. After the council meeting, she fainted in her office, something he couldn't help but feel guilty for. She hadn't eaten or slept well for the past two days, so caught up on their brat of a son. She hit her head on the coffee table and blacked out. Her assistant found her on the floor with blood staining the lower part of her dress and under her in a small puddle.

The bleeding was caused by placental abruption, mild according to her gynaecologist, but because the baby wasn't full term they wanted to keep an eye on her.

Henry’s brows furrowed. "For how long?"

"I… don't know.”

He wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"Hopefully just overnight."

Henry came over then. He stood at the foot of the bed and looked at her thoughtfully. "Is the baby okay?"

"Yes. Yes, he's fine."

He seemed to want to say more but didn’t. "I came to say goodbye. Aunt Kat said we're leaving now."

"Oh?”

She looked up at him as if to confirm what she was hearing. David nodded. She refocused on Henry.

"Goodnight sweetheart." He turned to leave. "Could... Could I get a hug?"

 _You better turn around_ , David thought. Another night of reassurances. He groaned internally. He couldn't take it anymore. The way each word he spoke hurt her, and how he either didn't notice or didn't care. He looked at Henry's back, as if sheer willpower could make him do the right thing. He turned around. She quickly moved out of his embrace. She crouched in front of Henry and pulled him into a tight hug that he didn't bother returning.

"Bye," he said when she let go of him, barely waiting a second before he was out the door.

Regina’s eyes shut when the door closed, pain spreading over her face. She stood with a sigh and walked back to the bed. She sat down with a slight wince.

He adjusted the pillows behind her back. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

He helped her sit properly on the bed. She became irritated and swatted his hands away.

"You don't have to stay here. I told you that on the phone. You should go home with Henry. He needs one of us-"

"And I told you," he cut her off gently, “I am staying. You need me right now.”


	3. Chapter 3

_**24 August 2011** _

“I don’t understand why you’re making such a fuss. All I’m asking you to do is drive him to school.”

David shook his head in disbelief. “No you’re not. You want me to pick him up early, drive back home so he can get dressed, pack lunch, then drive him to school. It doesn’t make sense. He’ll be fine. It’s not his first school day morning with them. Kat knows what she’s doing. And Jim can drive him. He works at the school.”

“He doesn’t need his gym teacher driving him to school,” she said tiredly, leaning back against her pillows. “Or his aunt babysitting him. He needs a parent. He needs one of us.”

He slouched forward in the chair and wiped a hand over his face tiredly. “Regina-”

“No! If you insist on spending the night here instead of at home with our son, then I’m insisting you take him to school in the morning.” Her eyes were hard. “This is not negotiable, David.”

He looked at her for a long moment, realised she would not relent, and let out a sigh.

“Fine.”

A look of mild pain came over her features briefly. “Thank you.”

“You okay?” He stood from the chair quickly and walked to her.

She swallowed hard and nodded. “I’m fine.”

“Do you want me to get a nurse?”

“I’m said I’m fine.”

He sighed and withdrew his keys from his pocket. “Dinner from Granny’s?”

She nodded. “Anything’s better than what they’re trying to pass off as food here.”

He laughed under his breath. “You want your usual?”

Her eyes closed, pain again. “Yeah,” she said distractedly.

He felt worried. “I’ll be back in a few.” He pressed a kiss to her awaiting cheek and left. On his way out he spoke to a nurse.

* * *

David adjusted his hold on the takeout bag as he passed Whale, who just exited Regina’s room.

He passed the doctor with a polite nod and kept walking. She was typing on her phone when he arrived, deep in thought it appeared.

“What did Whale say?” he asked as he unpacked the contents of the takeout bag on the bedside table.

She didn’t look up. “He was unamused by the nurse you sent in here to babysit me. Oh, no, wait that would be me. Whale simply wrote out a prescription.”

He glanced up. “What for?”

“Something to speed up his growth in case he comes early. They want his lungs to be fully developed. Fighting chance and all...”

She said the words with an odd tone of detachment, like it were someone else’s child they were discussing and not their own. He was surprised she didn’t have her laptop or contracts and documents around her. It was her go-to whenever something emotionally challenging came at them. She buried herself in work, in something she could control. He sighed - he found he was doing that a lot tonight - and turned around.

“Please tell me that’s not work.”

Her eyes flicked up, for the briefest of seconds before back down. She didn’t answer for a moment.

“If you must know, I’m speaking to Kat.”

He pulled the phone from her reach and turned it off.

“David,” she said warningly, “give it back.”

He picked up one takeout container and handed it to her.

“You need to eat something.” She refused to take the food. “Please.”

His voice sounded desperate and exasperated. She accepted it after clenching her jaw.

“I’d expected better from Kat,” he said as attempt at a joke. “Indulging you with talk of work.” He placed the phone on the bedside table.

She didn’t laugh. Nor did she look at him. She only opened her container, unwrapped a plastic fork and started on her lasagne.

“I was asking about Henry,” she said before a delicate bite.

His eyes closed. Shit. “I’m sorry.”

She gave a hollow hum and continued eating. They ate in silence, him on the chair, her in the bed, just the sound of their chewing to keep them company as they both settled their thoughts and tried to calm themselves.

She finished first and placed the container on the small bedside table.

“Thank you.” Her head was tilted in his direction but her eyes were on her hands.

David placed his container next to hers and moved the chair closer to the bed. He didn’t know what to say to comfort her and let out a long sigh as he flitted through phrases in his mind. Each sounded more empty than the last.

In the end he settled on taking her hands and pressing a kiss to each palm. He pulled back. She was staring at the wall ahead, blinking back tears and failing at holding it all in. He put a hand on her cheek and guided her eyes to his.

“I want to help,” he told her sincerely. “Tell me how to.”

Her eyes shut. “I don’t…” Her eyes scrunched shut and from under closed eyelids that first tear fell. Her entire face creased in despair as he pulled her head to his chest.

* * *

**_25 August 2011_ **

The next morning David found himself apologizing to a bleary eyed Kathryn Knight when he arrived to fetch his son.

“We could have dropped him…” She stopped to yawn into her hand. “At... At school. It’s on the way.”

“I know,” he sighed.

He closed the door behind him as he entered. When he turned to face her again, she was looking at him with gentle eyes. Her lips pressed together in something of a comforting smile.

“How’s Regina?” she asked softly.

His mouth became a grim line. “I…”

He shook his head, a hand anxiously pressed to the back of his neck.

“Not great. She’s… worried.” He huffed out a frustrated breath as he tried to explain. “I mean something could have… If Jane had gotten there later… We could have…”

“Well, the important thing is that you didn’t,” she said firmly. She looked him directly in the eye. “You didn’t.”

He breathed in deeply and upon exhale nearly cried in relief as he looked at Kat’s sympathetic blue eyes. She got it. She understood.

Regina’s pessimism and his tendency to try and find the good in life caused slight strain in their everyday life, but when things got really bad, when they had to deal with difficulties in either their personal or professional lives, their outlooks often led to arguments.

He knew what had happened had truly scared her and while he understood that, David found his worry directed at what that fear might make her do.

For him it was over. It happened and it was terrifying but nothing had come of it and he felt relieved by that.

It was a relief he knew his wife didn’t share. It was something she would dwell on, refuse to talk about and let fester until something ugly came from it. It was a habit of hers- a coping mechanism, he corrected- that he hated.

“Can’t worry about something that didn’t happen, right?”

“Exactly,” she said with a smile.

Their moment was broken by a scuffle from the guest room.

“Everything okay, Henry?” Kat called.

No answer came for the next few seconds. She moved toward the room.

“Henry, honey, you okay?”

“Yeah,” he called out. “Yeah. Yes, aunt Kat. I just… I- I- I’m fine. I just… f-fell. Out of bed,” he added. “I’m fine.”

David turned to her with a questioning look. She shrugged. “He just woke up. His lies will be better by noon.”

He laughed under his breath and turned away from the room. “Did he behave?”

She nodded. “He's always on his best behaviour here.”

"Well you always treat him to dessert when he stays over."

She chewed on her bottom lip in thought for a few seconds. “He seemed kind of upset, David. I think you should talk to him.”

* * *

He handed Henry his lunch box.

“Thanks,” he said, taking it meekly and avoiding his eyes.

He grabbed his backpack from the floor and slung it over his shoulders as he walked to the front door.

“Wait here,” he instructed as he left the foyer.

He came back a few moments later with the leather-bound fairy-tale book in hand.

“This...” He glanced down at it. “This belongs to you.”

Henry didn’t reach for it, instead his eyebrows pulled together sceptically. David dropped to one knee in front of him.

“I’m sorry I took it. I shouldn’t have. It’s yours.”

Henry looked up, eyes searching his for a lie before they flicked down again. He reached forward slowly. His fingers had barely touched the cover before he shook his head and let go.

“No. You should keep it.” He pushed the book back into his father’s hands. “Maybe… Maybe you could read it.”

David looked up and his gaze locked on hazel eyes, hazel puppy dog eyes that had worked on him since day one.

_“Stop, stop, stop. You’re spoiling him,” Regina scolded, laughing as she took the spoon and chocolate sauce from his hand. “You really shouldn’t be feeding him this.”_

_He laughed at Henry’s expression and the way he reached for the spoon._

_“Awww, but he likes it.”_

He didn’t just see the boy in front of him, he saw the little baby too.

“Please Dad.”

David looked at the book in his hands and started flipping through the pages. The stories seemed harmless enough. Children’s stories with illustrations every few pages.

“I guess I could take a look,” he relented.

Henry's smile was bright. He couldn't help the way his mood lightened at it.

“It looks interesting."

It actually did. Were he Henry's age h might have been drawn to it too. Thank God he shared his taste in books and not his mother's. Regina preferred medical thrillers and detective novels, stories set in the real world, while he was drawn to fantasy. He couldn't say why but the genre felt oddly familiar. David flipped to the end of the book and frowned.

"There’s a couple pages torn out,” he said, tapping against the back cover.

Henry shrugged. “It’s an old book. It was like that when I got it.”

He stood up distractedly, eyes still on the book. “Well, what’s the point of reading a book if the ending's torn out?”

“You get to come up with your own one. Pick an ending that suits you.” He shook his head quickly. “But the ending’s not the point.”

He frowned as he looked at his son again. “It… isn’t?” he asked with a raised brow.

“No,” he said, shaking his head excitedly. “No, it’s about all the stories leading up to the ending. It has everyone’s stories. All the heroes.” The excitement dwindled into hesitance. “And… all… all the…. villains. Like the Evil Queen.”

“Henry-”

“Everything leading up to the curse,” he rushed to say. “Everything! How Regina cast it, how she got it, who she had to kill, how it works, everything is in there. We just need to-”

“Henry, that’s enough.” He snapped the book shut.

“Just… Just read it,” he begged. “Please, Dad. Your story’s in there too.”

“Henry…” he breathed, not knowing what else to say. He looked at his son helplessly. “You can’t possibly believe that I’m a- a… That your mother and I are characters from a book.”

He dropped the book onto the table by the coat closet.

“But you are. You’re Prince Charming and she’s the Evil Queen.”

“You can’t keep calling her that, Henry,” he said desperately. “You’re hurting her. She’s your mom.”

Henry lowered his head. His jaw tensed and he mumbled something.

“What?”

He turned for the door. “Nothing.”

“No.” David stopped him by placing a hand on the door when he tried to open it. “What did you say?”

He raised his chin defiantly. “She’s not my mom.”

“Excuse me?” He crossed his arms. "She’s not...” He shook his head, unable to even complete that ridiculous sentence.

“Well, then who is?" he snapped. Henry flinched but his annoyance overpowered his guilt at raising his voice. "That woman you brought here?”

Henry’s expression darkened at her mention.

“I don't like what she or-” he nodded to the book- “these stories are doing to you, Henry.” He picked it up. “You’re right. I should keep this. That’s one part of the problem solved. The second should be in Boston by now."

Henry yanked the door open. "Wouldn't count on it," he said under his breath.

* * *

"Emma!”

She’d just stepped out of Granny’s to find Henry running toward the diner. She walked down the few steps. "Hey, kid."

He grinned at her. "You stayed."

"Yeah..."

She wanted to leave last night but her car was in the shop. She'd slammed it pretty hard into the sign. She looked away from the hopeful boy for a moment.

"Don't you have school?"

"Duh.” He rolled his eyes. “I'm ten. Walk with me?"

He started walking back the direction he came from. Emma followed.

"How's your mom?" she asked, remembering what had happened.

He shrugged. "Okay, I think, she’s still at the hospital but that doesn't matter we need to talk about the Curse. We need to figure out how-"

"Whoa, what's the deal with you and your mom?"

He groaned in irritation. "That doesn’t matter,” he said again. “It's not about her, it's about her Curse."

Although confused, Emma decided to drop the topic and just listen to him.

"We have to break it,” he said animatedly. “Luckily… I have a plan. Step one: identification. I call it, Operation Cobra."

"Cobra?" she exclaimed. "That has nothing to do with fairy tales."

"Exactly! “ His smile grew wider. “It's a code name. It'll throw the Evil Queen off our trail."

She nodded along. "So, everyone here is a fairy tale character, they just don't know it."

Was this a metaphor or something? She wondered.

"Yip," he nodded. "That's the Curse. Time's been frozen. Until you got here."

"Right," she said, dragging out the 'i' sound. "So if your mom's the Queen-"

"Evil Queen," he reminded.

"Yeah." She held back an eyeroll. "If she's the Evil Queen... Who's your dad?"

Henry's smile dropped. He stopped walking backwards and just looked at her, as if deciding whether or not she could be trusted. She found that odd after everything he'd shared with her so far. He nodded, as if just reaching that same conclusion.

"He's _your_ dad. He's Prince Charming."

Prince Charming. Talk about irony. Emma almost laughed. His seriousness stopped her.

"It was part of her revenge against Snow White. She cursed him to be married to her. To destroy his happiness and hurt Snow Wh-"

"So...” Emma cut in quickly, “my dad is married to your mom? Wouldn't we be step-siblings, then?" she joked, amused with his avid imagination.

Henry made a face. "No.”

He shook his head. He thought about it for a moment.

"They're not really married. It's just her Curse. And you're my mom. Not her. So that would make David… My grandfather," he realised in a whisper of horror. “Gross.”

She gaped at him. He actually believed this crap? Satisfied and somewhat disturbed with his answer, Henry started walking again. She took that as her cue to follow him.

"Okay... Um, uh, alright. I guess.” She tried to change the topic. "What about their pasts?"

He perked up, glad for the distraction. "They don't know. It's a haze to them. Ask anyone anything and you'll see."

"So... for decades, people have been walking around, in a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious."

He smiled again. "I knew you'd get it! That's why we need you. You're the only one who can break her Curse."

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?" she said slowly, sceptically.

"Yes! And right now, we have the advantage. They don't know that."

"They? I thought it was just the Evil Queen."

"My dad- err David believes he's married to her," he said patiently. "So he's on her side for now. I tried to get him to read the book. I thought it might trigger his memories but.. That... It didn’t work. He took my book.”

He brought his backpack in front of him and unzipped it.

“I was worried something like that would happen so I took out the end.” He handed the pages to her. “The part with you in it."

She looked at it. There was a picture of a man placing a baby in a wardrobe. The baby was in a white blanket with the name 'Emma' on it in purple. Goosebumps spread over her arms under her red leather jacket. That was _her_ blanket.

"See?" he asked hopefully. "Your mom is Snow White!"

It's just a coincidence, she told herself. She looked at him over the pages. "Kid..."

"I know the hero never believes at first, if they did, it wouldn't be a very good story.” He said that last bit like it was a secret. "If you need proof, take them, read them. But whatever you do, don't let Regina see these pages. They're dangerous. If she finds out who you are... then it… it would be bad. _Very_ bad.

"I gotta go," he said as they approached the school, "but I'll find you later and we can get started. I knew you'd believe me!" He ran off toward the school.

"I never said I did!" Emma yelled back.

He ran backward to look at her. "Why else would you be here?" He turned and ran for the entrance.

"It's good to see his smile back,” Mary-Margaret noted cheerfully as she walked forward.

Emma shrugged. "I didn't do anything."

"You stayed.”

"My car's in the shop."

"Oh." Her smile faltered. "So you are leaving, then?"

"Yip."

Henry stood by the gates. He was talking to a young girl in a pink beanie. How could a kid so kind and good be so harsh and uncaring toward his own mother?

"Can I ask you something?"

Mary-Margaret nodded.

"What's the issue between him and his mom? The whole Evil Queen thing?"

She arched an eyebrow at her, as if the answer were obvious. "Well, uh… Henry’s mother… The Mayor… She’s…” She shook her head at her hesitance and just spoke. “His mother’s not exactly the easiest of people. She's the Mayor. Has been Mayor for as long as I can remember. No one's ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of...” She trailed off, trying to find the right word. “Well… fear."

Emma breathed a laugh. The teacher gave her a strange look. She shook her head.

“No… I’m sorry, it’s just… I kinda got that impression from David. The Mayor… I dunno she seemed… nice?”

“Oh?” Mary-Margaret eyes widened. “What you saw yesterday was the exception not the rule.”

She thought of when she brought Henry back. What she saw was a man with a temper and a woman adept at handling said temper. He also threw his phone broken just outside Henry's room after a phone call. Emma was not convinced.

“Right…”

She glanced at the school. Henry had already disappeared into the building.

"So since you gave him the book, I guess you’re familiar with his fairy-tale theory.”

Mary-Margaret nodded, head ducked in embarrassment. “Uh… yeah. I guess you could say so.” She laughed somewhat nervously.

“Who does he think you are?"

"It's silly..."

"I just got five minutes of silly. Lay it on me."

She shook her head, laughing under her breath, then said, "Snow White."

The school bell rang, contrasting to the dumbfounded silence that ran through Emma Swan's brain.

"Who does he think you are?" Mary-Margaret asked conversationally.

"I'm not… in the book."

* * *

"Easy."

David held his arms out to brace her. She scowled at him but allowed him to place an arm around her waist when she swayed slightly on her feet. A nurse entered the room.

“No.” Her tone was deadly.

He shared a look of frustration with the nurse who pushed in the wheelchair.

"Regina-"

"No." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I refuse to be carted around like some cripple."

"Regina!" he admonished.

She seemed to remember where she was and at least had to decency to look slightly apologetic. It only lasted for a second.

"I'm not getting in that." She jutted out her chin. "I can walk."

David huffed in irritation and placed his hands on his hips. "Well, it's either that," he gestured to the wheelchair, "or I'm carrying you."

She levelled him with a disbelieving look accompanied by an amused laugh. It faded when she realised he wasn't joking. Her scowl reappeared. He bobbed his eyebrows at her.

"Your choice."

* * *

"I'm pregnant. Not incompetent."

"And I'm concerned," he shot back. "I know you can do things. But the point of me being here is so that you don't have to. So stop being unreasonable-"

She spun on him, eyes shining with dark amusement. "Unreasonable?" She hissed, voice and glare warning him to drop it.

Neither deterred him in the slightest. "Yes," he groaned. "You are being unreasonable, Regina. It's bed rest. Not a prison sentence."

She turned on her heel. "Might as well be," she muttered.

They got home half an hour ago. He sent her upstairs to get some rest. She insisted she wasn't tired and came back downstairs, her clothes changed, and proceeded to her home office. He had to practically drag her away from the desk.

"You want to confine me to one room."

"I am not confining you," David said in exasperation as he followed her into the kitchen.

He stopped in his tracks. She opened the cereal on the counter and began eating it straight from the box. It was some sugary rubbish Henry requested that he forgot to pack away after breakfast.

"What? I'm hungry."

The look she gave him dared him to say something. He couldn't. He was frozen, still not quite believing what he was seeing. She devoured another handful. He shook his head slightly.

"We have other food, y'know." He leaned forward on the counter across from her. "Maybe we could get something from Granny's."

She shook her head.

"You sure?"

She ignored him. He watched for a few moments longer.

"I don't know how but you are both infuriating and endearing."

She gave a fake smile and reached in for another handful.

The corners of his lips flicked up. "You don't want a bowl?" He teased.

She shot him a look and made a little whine when her hand came up empty. She turned around and started rummaging through the cupboards. She stood on her tiptoes, feet covered in purple ankle socks. He thought of helping but was honestly too amused.

Regina slammed the cupboard door closed. "How do we only have one box of cereal?"

"Maybe because Henry's the only one who eats it?" he suggested innocently.

With a huff she turned to the fridge. "There's nothing to eat."

He leaned forward to take a look. The fridge was overstocked.

"There's plenty," he said in a voice that clearly translated to, "You're kidding, right?"

"Fine.” She closed the fridge. “There's nothing that I want to eat," she corrected. Her eyes lit up playfully. "But as you so… graciously pointed out, you are here to attend my every whim."

"That's not what I-"

She waved him off. "I want chocolate. No…"

Good thing she wasn’t experiencing mood swings, he thought dryly. That was what she’d told the doctors yesterday.

“Ice-cream. Rocky Road."

This was one of the things he'd been told to expect when they found out they were expecting - the cravings. Only, he'd forgotten about it until now. Regina had never actually embraced the pregnancy, still did everything the way she usually would, so much so that it regularly shocked people to find out she was pregnant. And in a town this small it happened far too often for his liking.

Her hand trailed down to rest on her stomach. David’s eyes followed the contact and a smile played out on his lips.

"Anything else?" he asked with an amused smile.

"Onion rings," she moaned. "And a milkshake. Vanilla. No... Yes, vanilla. Peanut brittle. And..." she trailed off. Her mouth dropped into a frown and she shook her head. "I'm being ridiculous, aren’t I? I'll just make a sandwich" She opened the fridge and reached for the bread.

"You will do no such thing," he said, stepping in front of her to close it.

"You are going to go into the living room and make yourself comfortable, then you're going to relax until I get back with everything on your list.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Is that an order, Deputy?”

“No, it was a request.”

His features softened. He moved some hair behind her ear, half-smiling when she leaned into his touch with her eyes closed momentarily.

“Was there anything else you wanted, sweetie?”

She laughed under her breath. “You know I hate it when you call me that, right?”

* * *

Emma couldn't help but feel more lost than before as she walked back to Granny's. She couldn't get Henry out of her mind. She wanted so badly to help him but didn't know how. As she turned to walk down the street a police car pulled up in front of her, its siren blaring.

"What's with the siren?"

The Sheriff - Graham - stepped out of the cruiser. "It's so hard to get your attention."

"Alright, well you got it."

"I wanted to thank you for your help with finding Henry yesterday. And... to make you an offer."

Emma raised her brows expectantly.

"How'd you like a job? As deputy."

She laughed. "Then you'd have two."

"You're resourceful," he said. "I could use that."

She shook her head. "Thank you, but I have a job.

"As a bail bondsperson?" He looked around, as if to make a point, and said, "There's not much of that going on here."

"I don't see a lot of sheriffing going on around here either," she countered.

"Well, here's your chance to see it up close." She made a face. "There's dental," he added. "Why don't you think about it and stay awhile."

* * *

He watched, oddly fascinated, when she took the peanut brittle, caramel sauce and chocolate chips and added it all to the ice-cream.

"Thank you," she said after her third mouthful, sparing him only a glance before she ate another spoonful, moaning at the taste.

David found himself just looking at her, barely paying attention to what was on TV. She was watching some documentary about post-renaissance artifacts found in middle Europe. Strange, but he could never understand her tastes.

“You’re staring.”

He shrugged. “I’m… amused.”

She let out a humorous huff and leaned against him. He put an arm around her shoulders, fingertips playing with the ends of her hair. She shared spoonfulls of ice-cream with him every once in a while.

The documentary was interesting, he had to admit. But the narrator had a voice that could put a herd of sugar-high toddlers to sleep in seconds.

He smiled at the idea of another toddler running through the house, wrecking everything in his path. He thought of orange crayon markings on the walls, a wide-eyed Regina staring at a proud three-year-old Henry, grinning ear to ear at his work of art. He thought of spilled apple juice and trampled animal crackers on the floor, a red-faced boy in a blue high-chair, refusing to eat anything because of teething pains. Peanut butter and marshmallow fluff sandwiches for Father's Day breakfast. Trips to the station with his boy in the back seat, pretending to be Batman, talking on his imaginary radio. He thought of morning cartoons and stuffed toys, and couldn't wait to do it all again.

A hum came from his right. He looked at her. He hoped their child would look like her. Those same eyes and gorgeous dark hair, the same disapproving pout and proud stance. Another little boy. His smile turned into a grin.

She looked up. "What?"

"We're going to have a baby," he whispered excitedly, pressing a hand to her stomach.

She raised a brow. "Really, David? I had no idea.”

He chuckled at her tone. Her lips quirked upward, the beginning of smile she was trying to bite down. He bent to press a kiss to her shoulder.

"It just never hit me until now," he admitted softly. Until they’d almost lost him. He didn’t say that last bit out loud. David lightened his tone. "Another little boy."

She shook her head. He lifted his from her shoulder. "I can't wait,” he grinned.

She rolled her eyes but pulled back and turned to face him on the couch.

“Do you remember what Henry was like as a baby?” he asked.

Henry had been a nightmare and back then he had only babysat him.

“All the crying?" he laughed.

She cringed. Her eyes were focused on the ice-cream carton in her hands. She absently poked at its contents with the spoon.

"I don't think I'm ready for all that again,” she admitted. “The bottles, the diapers, the late nights, the... temper tantrums.” She shook her head. “No, I am _not_ ready for that again. I remember not sleeping for an entire week once. And having to go through more shirts in a day than I'd usually wear in a week."

He frowned at the worry etched between her eyebrows.

"Even then you loved it,” he reminded, gently squeezing her knee. “I remember watching you as you rocked him in the nursery... I don't think I've ever seen you look more peaceful." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Or more beautiful."

She ducked her head again, smiling. His gaze immediately dropped to her mouth. He loved that smile, those lips. Her. He felt her cool fingers under his chin as she lifted his head upward. She brought her hand to his cheek and caressed it with a soft smile before guiding his mouth to hers.

He kissed her slowly, his fingers curling in her hair as he deepened the kiss. She tasted like ice-cream, all chocolaty and sweet.

Her hands found the lapels of his shirt and brought him closer. He got lost in the feel of her soft lips, in the sounds reverating from her throat. David rested his forehead against hers, trying to steady his breathing. He looked between them at the little bump then lowered himself to press a quick kiss to it.

"I can't wait to meet you," he told their child, his hand resting lightly atop the bump.

“Don’t rush him,” she chided playfully. “He’s still got another trimester to go.”

He murmured a laugh and bent to whisper a promise to their son, one she couldn’t hear. Her fingernails lightly scratched over the back of his neck.

“David?”

He kissed her stomach and leaned up. “Hmm?”

She was quiet as she poked at the ice-cream for a few seconds. “Thank you… For… staying with me last night.”

His eyes turned tender. “Thanks for letting me.”

* * *

They were sitting on the old playground - his castle, as he called it. Henry had the last few pages spread out in front of him, little rocks on each corner to keep them from blowing away.

"Regina's keeping them apart with the marriage,” he said seriously. “They're stuck without each other. We have to tell Ms. Blanchard that we found her Prince Charming."

"Kid," she rushed to explain, "telling someone their... soulmate is alive and out there is all well and good. But your dad is married. _To your mom_ ," she stressed.

She never thought she'd have to explain to a child why breaking up their parents' marriage was a bad idea.

"But he belongs with Snow White," Henry insisted. "She's his true love. Regina's only using him to get back at her. She doesn’t really love him. He’s miserable. You have to help me. We have to get them back together. To remember each other again. To remember you."

Her eyes shut briefly. Emma decided to just play along. "And how do you intend to make that happen?"

"That's where you come in. I can't come up with all the ideas."

"Kid..." She took a minute to think how to ask this politely. "When did you get your book?"

He lit up. Probably excited that she was taking an interest in his theories.

"A few months ago. Why? You think the timing's-"

"And when did you find out you were adopted?"

He frowned, clearly taken aback. "Before that. Why?"

"Before they told you about the baby too?" she pressed.

"No."

He was agitated with this line of questioning. Emma decided the best way to get answers was to play along. "Give me a timeline here, kid."

"Why?” he groaned. “This isn't important. It has nothing to do with the Curse or how to defeat her!"

"No, but it does help me understand things better. You want me to help, right?"

"Fine," he snapped. "They told me about the baby. I started asking questions. They told me I was adopted. Then I got the book." He stood. "Happy now?"

He stormed off the playground, which was really difficult to do because his options included a wooden ladder and a slide. And he chose the slide.

* * *

The doorbell shot through the silent house like a bullet. David jerked awake, which woke Regina, who had rested her head against his shoulder.

"I'll get it," she said, voice groggy.

He watched her go, rubbing his eyes. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost four. Shit. Henry.

He jumped off the couch, only to see the boy walk into the kitchen. His mood clearly sour. His footsteps loud and sulking. Crap. He forgot to fetch him. He forgot about him.

"Hey, bud.” 

No response.

David faltered at the silence. "I'm sorry I forgot to fetch you, Henry."

He took out the carton of orange juice and slurped some straight from it.

Concern pulled at him. He stepped into the kitchen. "You didn't walk home by yourself, did you?"

"No.” He grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl on the counter. “Emma was with me."

He left the kitchen and went upstairs without another word.

* * *

“Henry?”

He ignored her and walked inside.

“Oh, um… that’s uh my fault,” Emma said quickly. “I said something that might have pissed him off.”

Regina’s eyebrows rose but she nodded along. She looked behind the blonde.

“Did you… walk here?” she asked in bafflement.

Emma nodded sheepishly.

Her tone softened. "Thank you.”

"It's nothing."

"No, not just for today. For yesterday, as well, for finding him."

She stuck her hands in her jeans pockets. "Again, no problem."

"And the day before. For driving him all the way from Boston in the middle of the night. Thank you. Truly."

She shifted uncomfortably. "You're welcome."

"He seems to have taken quite a shine to you," she said with a small smile, her hand resting on her stomach.

“Yeah…” She looked uncomfortable. “Listen… He asked me to stay the week.”

Regina’s eyes widened, clearly taken aback. “He… He did?”

She nodded. “And I think I’d like to. He’s an interesting kid. I’d like to get to know him a little bit. If that’s alright with both of you.”

Both? Regina glanced over her shoulder and momentarily startled at David standing so near.

“You want to stay in town?” he repeated dubiously. “Why?” His tone was hard.

Regina turned to him. “It may be something he needs. Interaction to sate his curiosity,” she said hopefully. “He obviously has questions that we can’t answer. She…” She glanced at Emma. “Can.”

“I’m not sure that’s-”

“I think it’s something Henry needs.”

“I think it’s something we need to discuss.”

She raised a brow at the scolding tone he took on, as if she were a child in need of reprimand. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows, awaiting an apology. He stared back, as if expecting the same thing.

Emma cleared her throat. “I’m uh… gonna go.” She looked at Regina. “My number’s on your cell. You can call me… when… ever.”

Her lips pulled into a thin line as she nodded. Swan left. It was only when she closed the gate behind herself that Regina turned to David. They needed to talk. Now.

* * *

Henry watched Emma leave from his window. A sense of finality cam over him and he feared never seeing her again.

She stopped by the gate and looked at him.

He blinked in surprise, lifted a hand and offered a meek little wave. Her face softened and she smiled a bit as she waved goodbye. She lowered her hand. She closed the gate and left.

Henry pressed a finger to the glass, on the spot that covered her red leather jacket. He sighed once she was out of eyesight.

He sat for a few moments longer then got up and went to his desk. His bag was on the floor. He had homework. Henry groaned as he unzipped his bag and ate the banana as he did his homework.

* * *

Regina closed the study door behind them. “What the hell was that?” she demanded.

“What?”

She scoffed. “Oh, I suppose you’ll make all the decisions and I’m just expected go along with whatever you say.”

“No, but you’re not allowed to make them on your own either.”

She bristled. “Allowed?”

David wiped a hand over his face. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“That’s what you said.”

But that’s not what I meant, damnit! He took a deep breath.

“We’re both his parents, we both decide on things that affect him. You can’t just up and decide on a whim to allow her to stay.”

Her lips pulled into a snarl. She shook her head with a dark chuckle. “There you go again with words like ‘can’t’ and ‘allow’.”

He took another breath and released it slowly. He aimed for calmness. “What if she decides to stay? What if this spontaneous little vacation of hers becomes permanent? What if she wants to be a permanent figure in his life?”

Her eyes hardened. “Then we’ll cross that bridge when we get there,” she dismissed. “For the moment, she just wants to get to know him and perhaps this will sate his curiosity about her, about where he comes from. It might-”

“So let me get this straight, you think allowing him to spend time unsupervised with a complete stranger is good for him but won’t even consider a therapy treatment plan. How does that even make sense?”

She stiffened. “We’re not having this conversation again,” she said. She turned for the door.

“Oh, I think we are,” he called after her. “Since we’re discussing matters of benefit to Henry.”

She spun to face him. “I am not sending my son to a shrink. There’s nothing wrong with him.”

“He believes everyone in this town is under some curse. It’s delusional. He-“

“He’s ten!” she exclaimed. “He’s just a little boy-”

“With issues we can’t help him with,” he said in frustration. “We need to do what’s best for him.”

She crossed her arms over her chest defensively. “And you think that sending him to some quack-”

“Will help him deal with whatever he’s going through? Yes, Regina, I do.”

She scowled at him. "Fuck you. Don't use that condescending voice on me."

"Which voice would you prefer then?"

* * *

David stormed out of the room. He winced when the door slammed shut behind him. It was not intentional but he knew she’d interpret it as such. He heard her scoff. His fists clenched at his sides. She’s infuriating, he thought, scowling at the door. Infuriating. And stubborn. And wrong. Wrong. Wrong!

He shook his head in irritation and walked away. Wrong, he wanted to scream. Wrong. His steps faltered at the sight of Henry. He was standing in the entrance to the living room, peering at him apprehensively.

He put on a smile. “Hey, bud.”

Henry looked at him, then the door, then him again. “Hey.”

He checked his watch. Just after five. Five? Had they really been in there for over an hour? David sighed and gave up pretence.

“How much did you hear?” he asked, touching the back of his neck.

“Just yelling.” He bit his lip . “So, uh… What uh… What happened?”

“Nothing.”

Henry gave him a look. “Nothing?”

“Well, nothing to worry about,” he corrected. “Mom and I were having a discussion and things got a bit heated. But everything’s fine,” he added quickly. “Everything’s fine. We’re just gonna take a few minutes to cool off, okay?”

Henry shrugged. He didn’t really look too convinced. David could see he wanted to ask something and so he deflected the coming question with another.

“You hungry?”

Henry was thrown for a second. “I- I guess.”

He walked forward and clasped him by the shoulders. “Great.” He steered him toward the kitchen. “You can help with dinner.”

He huffed in annoyance at the change in topics. “Okay.”

When they entered the kitchen he hopped on a chair and thrummed his fingers on the island counter. David grabbed the recipe book from its spot next to the stove and placed it in front of Henry.

“What should we make?”

He started flicking through the book, his interest diminishing with each turn of the page.

“Why don’t we just get food from Granny’s? It’ll be quicker. And easier.”

David shook his head with a small laugh. “You’re going to live on takeout on your own, aren’t you?”

“Duh,” he said, as if no other option existed.

He ruffled his hair with an amused laugh. “Open to a random page or something.”

Henry rolled his eyes, shut the book then opened it up close to the end. They both looked at the page.

“Turkey meatballs,” David read slowly, “and mashed potatoes with gravy and green beans.”

Henry made a face. “Green beans? Gross.”

“No green beans. Alright.” David went back a couple of pages. “Broccoli and chicken Alfredo.”

“Broccoli?” He looked grossed out. “Can’t we just order pizza?” he begged. “Please.”

“No,” he answered distractedly. David picked up the book and started looking through it. He opened to an entirely new section and tapped on a page. “How about this?” he asked, turning the book around to Henry.

“Tapas?” He looked at the picture and shrugged. “Okay.”

* * *

His head turned to the sound of her footsteps entering the kitchen. Regina removed the headphones from her ears as she walked to the fridge and took a bottle of water.

“I made dinner,” he said as a hesitant offer of conversation. “Henry’s setting the table.”

She took a sip of water and leaned with her back against the island, looking at him. “Tell him to skip my place setting. I’m not hungry.”

“Regina…” He took a deep breath before tossing the dishtowel behind him. “I’m sorry for snapping at you in there.”

She took another sip and sighed afterward. “I’m sorry for yelling at you,” she replied with a tight-lipped smile. "And for swearing at you. And calling you an idiot."

“It’s not the worst insult you’ve thrown my way.” He breathed a laugh. “It’s fine.”

She nodded silently. He watched her examine the label of the bottle for a few seconds before she placed in on the counter.

“I’d like to say something so can we call a ceasefire for the moment?”

“Okay.”

She took a breath. “We’ve both lost our parents and to deny him a chance to get to know one of his biological parents… It… I… Henry running off, it hurts, but I don’t want to be the one to deny him a chance to have his questions answered, to make sense of his life. I don’t want to be the villain of his story anymore.”

“You’re not.”

“I’ve been the bad guy since...” She shook her head again, arms crossed over her chest tiredly. “I’m always the one to discipline him, the one who takes away toys and gives chores, the strict one. I’ve always been the villain.”

“That’s being a parent,” he scoffed. “Are you really trying to say I don’t do any of those things? That I don’t play a part in any of that?”

Her eyes shut. “This was supposed to be a ceasefire.”

“It is. I just… You can’t… say stuff like that.”

“But it’s different with you,” she snapped. “You’re his hero. He adores you. He has since day one. Why do you think he believes you’re Prince Charming? Why do you think he sees me as…”

“The table’s set.”

Their heads snapped to Henry when he entered the kitchen.

“We’ll be there in a minute, bud.”

“I’m not eating.” She picked up her bottle of water and made to leave the kitchen.

“Why?”

Henry’s question surprised her. More than it should have, David thought. The idea of him being concerned about her in any capacity was practically foreign these days, so rare he saw her swallow to compose herself.

“I over-indulgenced in ice-cream earlier, sweetheart.”

His eyes lit up. “There’s ice-cream?”

“Not anymore.” She touched his head as she passed him.

Henry’s shoulders dropped, excitement disappearing as he casually but deliberately pulled away from her touch.

* * *

David knocked on the door to her home office and peaked in. She was leaned back in her chair, eyes closed. He could tell she wasn’t asleep, had probably just closed her eyes for a moment.

“Hey.”

She looked at him blankly. He stepped inside and sat on the couch.

“We didn’t really get to finish our conversation. Henry’s asleep so I figured we could… talk some more.”

“I don’t think we need to. You want him to go to therapy, I don't, pitch it as your idea and I won’t object if he agrees to it.”

“And what about-”

“I really don’t care,” she sighed. “We’ll be civil toward her. Other than that... I just… I’m tired. I want to sleep. But I can’t. I still have a budget to fix because someone wouldn’t let me do my work earlier.”

He ignored the bait. “Please tell me you’re not planning on going in to the office tomorrow.”

“I am,” she replied primly.

He took a step closer. “You’re supposed to be taking things easy, to be resting. Why can’t you just work from home?” he asked desperately. “I could talk to Graham, not go in tomorrow, stay with you.”

She shook her head slowly, features softening as their eyes met. “That’s not necessary. I’ll be fine.”

It is necessary, he wanted to say. He bit his tongue. Wrong. Stubborn. Infuriating. “Regina-”

“I’ll…” She sighed. “I’ll call you if anything… happens again or… if I need you.”

_No, you won’t_ , he thought, shaking his head. She wouldn’t. Eight years of marriage and she still wouldn’t willingly come to him with stuff like this. He always had to coax it out of her, to warm her up to the idea of talking to him, of sharing things with him. It was frustrating to say the least. It made him feel like she didn’t fully trust him.

“I need you to promise me that you will. That if anything, anything, happens you’ll call me. Or Kat. Or Jane. Or someone. Please. Promise me.”

She looked up slowly, stilled as her eyes locked on his, and gave a single nod. “I promise.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos! They mean the world to me right now.

**_26 August 2011_ **

"They're putting me in therapy," Henry told her that morning.

To say Emma was surprised would be an understatement. She thought the kid was already in therapy.

She cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Maybe... Maybe it's not such a bad idea," she tried. "Y'know, talking to someone... It might… It may just be helpful."

The look he gave her said, "Not you too." She was hit with a weird sense of déjà vu.

"But don't you see what she's doing?” he asked eagerly, brows raised in expectation.

“Er… No?”

He spun to look at her as he spoke, walking backwards, same as yesterday morning.

“She's trying to trick me into telling Archie what I know about the-”

Emma grabbed him by the arm a split second before he walked backwards into the road. She expected the honk of car, an angry driver with a foul mouth or some large bustling noise, but nothing happened. The street was empty, the roads free of cars, and Henry had the most perplexed look on his face.

“Sorry.” She let go of him quickly. “Still adjusting from city life.”

He looked around and nodded to himself. “Yeah… There’s a lot less traffic here.” He turned and walked forward.

“And people."

He nodded and reached for her hand as they walked. He looked around for a few moments then seemed to remember the previous topic and switched back immediately.

“Regina’s trying to get me to tell Archie everything I know. She's gathering Intel to stop us from figuring out how to break her curse.”

Emma sighed. "Henry, Doctor... Archie?"

"No." He made a face. "His last name's Hopper. See, Hopper... like a cricket."

She rolled her eyes. "Doctor Hopper won't tell your parents anything. There's a little something called doctor-patient confidentiality. Ask him about it later."

He huffed.

"When's your first session?"

"Tonight at five," he mumbled, looking at his feet. "Regina's taking me." He stopped when they were just across the street from his school.

"Hey," she called softly. She crouched in front of him "It's gonna be okay."

He scuffed his shoe against the pavement, unconvinced.

"Henry... Just give it a try. And if it really sucks, speak to your parents about it. I'm sure they won't make you continue if you don't want to."

He was fascinated by his shoelaces and spoke looking at them, voice small. "I'm sure you're right." His tone implied anything but. "Are we still gonna hang out after school?"

His parents hadn’t exactly given her the go-ahead but she smiled and nodded nonetheless.

"Yeah. I'll see you then." She stood and looked to the building. “Go learn stuff.”

He looked up hesitantly. "So… you don't think I'm crazy?"

A bit. "No."

He eyed her distrustfully for a second then seemed to accept her answer and launched himself against her in a fierce hug. Emma stumbled back a little but caught herself by wrapping an arm around his back.

"I knew you would believe me," he mumbled against her. "I knew you were here to help me."

"You're right, kid. I am."

He rested his chin against her stomach and looked up at her.

"And nothing,” she said, “not even a curse..." she joked.

Bad joke, she realised when his eyes lit up and he smiled at her.

"...is gonna stop that."

* * *

Emma returned to Granny’s after walking Henry to school.

"Seriously?" she exclaimed when she noticed the boot on her front tyre.

She'd just gotten her bug back from the mechanic that morning.

There was an irritated sigh from behind her, followed by, "Unfortunately, yes."

Emma spun around. The Mayor stood there, her lips pursed and eyes fixed on the red contraption secured to her front tyre. Regina’s eyes flicked up to her face and Emma swore she saw a tinge of embarrassment on her cheeks.

"I suppose I should apologize," she sighed. "That's just David being a... well, being himself." Her tone implied first-hand experience.

"What, this happen to you too?" she joked as she unlocked her door and grabbed her phone from inside.

Her eyes focused on Emma. "Speeding ticket."

She paused in closing the door. "You're kidding?"

Regina shook her head. Emma laughed as she closed the car door. That seemed to relieve her. She offered a wary smile.

"Ms Swan, I was wondering if you'd care to join me for breakfast? My treat."

She slipped her phone into her jacket pocket. "Why?" Emma asked cautiously.

"I think we should talk.”

She continued staring at her, waiting for her to elaborate. Regina only blinked.

* * *

She sat across from her in the booth, absently folding the paper napkin in her perfectly polished and manicured hands.

"I'd like to start by apologizing, Ms Swan.”

Her gaze snapped up. "You already did that," Emma pointed out.

"Not only about the car," she clarified.

She looked nervous.

"For last night. David," she said, clearly irritated with him, "and I don’t exactly see eye to eye on everything. I wanted to apologize for you having witnessed that."

Emma raised an eyebrow. “You’re apologizing for me walking in on you at a bad time?”

Her eyes widened a bit, as if she hadn’t considered that angle and was embarrassed now. She cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably.

“I suppose I am.”

And she’s supposed to be the mean one, Emma thought with a scoff. She really couldn’t see it. Why everyone (and by everyone she meant Henry and his teacher) was scared of her. She seemed reasonable enough. Wait, the mechanic, he wished her good luck once she admitted that she was the biological parent of the Mayor’s kid.

Regina looked down. Emma followed her eyes and realised she was looking at her middle.

"I… I can't imagine being in your place,” she said, shaking her head slightly. “It would be too difficult. That’s probably why I’m more sympathetic to your situation with Henry.”

She swallowed uneasily and gave the barest of nods to voice her agreement.

“But...” Regina focused on her. "I think... I think David and I are just going to have to accept the reality that you're curious about Henry."

She gave a small, relieved smile. "That's right, I am."

"Good," she smiled.

It was gone the next second, replaced by a warning look, one that told Emma she may have made an analysis of this woman too early.

"However if your objective is to take him-"

"Whoa," she rushed, "let's get one thing straight here. I'm not here to take him from anyone. I know I'm not a mother. I think that's pretty self-evident, but I did have him and… L-Like you said I'm curious about him. I can't help it I..."

She trailed off, not knowing how to explain herself. Her hands scrunched together nervously on the table.

"He got in my head," she said after a beat. "And I want to make sure he's okay. Especially after seeing how... how... troubled he is."

Regina rolled her eyes as if to say, "Not you too."

Déjà vu again.

Her phone started buzzing in her pocket. She took it out and looked at the caller ID. Unknown. Probably Larry.

"Excuse me." She slid out of the booth and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Ruby placed a cup of cocoa in front of Emma as soon as she sat down again. “Here you go.”

"Actually I didn’t order anything.”

"I did," Regina said, taking a sip of her ice tea. "I hope you don't mind.”

 _That’s a bit weird_ , she thought to herself. “No, no, it’s fine. Thank you,” she said to Ruby.

The waitress left and Emma tried a sip of the hot cocoa. She paused when she noticed the cinnamon sprinkled over the top.

"Cinnamon?" Her tone was slightly suspicious. "How'd you know?"

Regina looked up from her glass. "Henry likes cinnamon too,” she said with a soft smile. “I’ve had this theory for years that it might be something genetic since David and I both find it an odd habit.”

“Huh.” She took a sip.

“Was I wrong?”

“No.” She shook her head. “No, not at all.”

It was something Neal used to do, a quirk she learned from him. Emma pushed thoughts of him away and took another sip.

“I guess you could say the kid got it from me.” 

"How was your walk with him?" she asked conversationally.

She looked up sharply, mouth still full.

"It's alright," Regina assured with a slight chuckle. "I don't mind."

She swallowed uneasily. "You don't?"

"Not since you've assured me your motives are purely out of concern. David on the other hand… Well, I assume that’s the reason behind the boot on your tyre. I'll make sure it's removed timeously." She took a sip of her ice tea. "You should make the most of your stay here."

Emma’s brows pulled together. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You said Henry asked you to stay the week."

"Right," she agreed, remembering.

Ruby approached, notepad in hand. "What'll it be?"

They gave their orders and waited in a silence that was only slightly awkward, broken in between by Emma's curious questions about Henry and Regina's answers which she told with a slightly proud smile, and then by Ruby when she returned with their food.

"Enjoy," she said in a tone that was somehow both cheerful and sarcastic.

The Mayor started on her plate as soon as it was placed in front of her. Emma shook her head, half amused, and picked up her own cutlery. The rest of the meal passed by in relative silence.

"I should be getting to the office," Regina said as soon as Ruby cleared the table.

She wiped some hair from her face. Emma glanced at the bruise on her forehead.

"Shouldn't..." She hesitated for a moment. "Look, I know it's not my place or anything, but shouldn't you be at home resting or... or whatever?"

"No," she said with that same smile she used when offering apple cider.

She searched through her purse then placed a few bills on the table.

"Thank you. For your company." She stood. "It was oddly refreshing."

 _It was bearable_ , was Emma's first thought. Her second was, _please don't suggest doing this again_. She thankfully didn't.

Emma sat for a moment longer, still not convinced she hadn't hallucinated the whole encounter. The woman was… oddly... nice, especially for an adoptive parent. And for someone whose son called her evil. His teacher called her scary too.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She needed to find a place that sold phones. There had to be one of those around here. Right?

She stood and accidently spilt cocoa on herself. "Ugh, really?" This was her only shirt.

"Eesh." Ruby rushed over with a towel and handed it to Emma.

She wiped at her top in frustration. "You have a laundry room I can use?" 

* * *

David opened the door to her office and walked in. She was by the printer and spared him only a glance over her shoulder. He frowned and closed the door behind himself. He placed the takeout bag on the coffee table by the couch.

She picked up a thin stack of papers from the printer and walked to her desk.

“Everything okay?” he asked, nearing her with caution.

“No.” She stapled the pages together, placed them neatly on her desk, then turned to face him. "We need to talk."

He stopped in front of her, frowning. "About what?"

"Emma Swan.” He pulled a face. "More specifically," she said in the scolding voice she used on Henry, "the boot on her front tyre."

 _No use in denying it_ , David thought with a sigh. He shrugged. She had a bunch of papers in her other hand and whacked his shoulder with them.

“Ow,” he pouted, cradling his upper arm and feigning injury.

"I cannot believe you did something so juvenile." He laughed. Her eyes hardened. "It's not funny."

He snickered. "It is a little." Her pointed look sobered him. She was about to speak. He beat her to it. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

She seemed pretty comfortable with the condescending tone when she was the one using it.

"You want _me_ to apologize to _her_?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes." She crossed her arms over her chest. "We agreed to be civil at the very least. For Henry's sake."

He never technically agreed to that part. "I'm not doing that. She was with our son this morning. Without our permission. It-"

"So you decide to antagonize her instead of speaking to her first?” She scoffed and shook her head. “You always act before you think, balls without brains.”

“If you called me here just to insult me I can leave.”

She groaned in frustration and took a step closer to him. “David, if you keep pushing her she'll push back. And the only one who will get hurt is Henry."

His eyes and tone hardened. "I said I was sorry."

"Oh and that's supposed to appease me?” She crossed her arms over her chest. “You deliberately went against a decision we made. Henry sought her out. We can't just ignore that."

"Fine. You want me to play nice. I'll play nice. You want them to spend time together. Fine. They’ll spend time together. Let’s not stop to consider the consequences of allowing this, of handing our son over to a stranger."

“That’s not what I’m-”

“No, that’s exactly what you’re suggesting.”

She stared at him for a long moment. “I think you should leave.”

His eyes widened ever so slightly. Of course. He didn't even know why he was surprised at this point. He nodded to himself, lips pressed together in a thin line, and turned to leave. He stopped by the door and nodded to the takeout bag. She'd been craving it lately.

“I got you Chinese."

Her response came a moment later. A hollow, “Thank you,” as she waited for him to leave.

* * *

"Hey, kid." Emma looked at her watch. "You're out early. You ditch school or something?"

"No," he laughed. "It's Friday." He looked away for a second. “I see your car’s fixed,” he said, pointing to it while holding onto the straps of his bag.

She paused on the page and glanced at him. “Yeah. Just got it back this morning."

“Cool.” He smiled at her and rolled back and forth on the balls of his feet. “So... what do you wanna do?"

"Huh?"

She looked up from the few notes she had of Ashley Boyd. It was mostly just some questions she'd asked her friends and family earlier that day. As well as a picture of her on Gold's night vision security camera.

"You said we'd hang out," he reminded, a hint of hurt in his voice.

"Aww, kid.” She looked at him apologetically. "I wish I could, but there's something I gotta do."

"What?"

She told him about Gold, him asking her to find Ashley because she'd stolen something from him. Henry's curiosity got the best of him and sat down across from her as he fired off question after question. She tried to answer them as best she could but he kept interrupting her off with new ones.

"Wait," he cut her off. "Step-mom and two step-sisters?"

She nodded.

"Don't you see? She's Cinderella," he exclaimed, clearly impressed with having figured it out.

"Kid," she sighed. "Not now."

She looked back at the page in front of her. It wasn't much. Just a rough timeline of the girl's whereabouts since yesterday afternoon. No one could really account for her after this morning. Emma had briefly passed her in the laundry room. She was folding things into a suitcase. She zipped it up immediately after Emma had entered and left soon after. She was so caught up in a stupid stain that she hadn't even really acknowledged the suspiciousness of it. And suspiciousness was what paid her bills. It was kind of a low moment in her career.

"Emma?"

She needed to find the maid and retrieve whatever it was she stole from Gold last night. It was probably in that suitcase. And it was probably really valuable. Or really sketchy. Or both. Gold did say he preferred to keep law enforcement out of it. Which meant Henry's dad, David. She looked at him quickly and decided she didn't need to tell him to keep this to himself. She remembered he called her.

"Yeah, kid?" 

"Is she pregnant?"

"What?"

"The maid. Is she pregnant?"

Her eyebrows pulled together. "Yeah. Why?"

"'Cause-"

"Henry!"

He jumped at his name and looked in the direction from where it came. David approached them.

"Where were you? I told you I was picking you up today."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I forgot."

He let out a breath and held an arm out to him. Henry got up and went to his side. David have him a quick hug and ruffled his hair affectionately.

“It’s okay, I forgot yesterday. C'mon let's get you home. Do you have homework?”

He nodded. “Yeah, but it’s not much.”

He glanced at her, and Emma knew what his next question was going to be by the way he hesitated before looking to his father.

David had guessed it too. “Well, how about we get that out of the way and play Mario Cart after?"

Henry looked up eagerly. “Really?”

“Yeah, I haven’t bested you in a while, it’ll be fun.”

“Hey!” He cried indignantly. “I won last time.”

“Sure you did,” he laughed, nudging him toward the cruiser.

“I did!" He stuck his tongue out at him and made to open the door.

"Henry," David called. He stopped and looked at him in confusion. "Say goodbye to Emma." He tilted his head in her direction.

"Oh." He smiled. "Bye Emma."

She felt a soft smile spread across her face. "See you, kid."

David turned to her. "Regina said you two spoke over breakfast?"

He said that last bit like he was confused by it. Like out of all life's weirdness that was the absurdity he could not comprehend. She nodded slowly.

"We did."

"Okay, well, I don't agree with her decision, but I'll go with it."

"What decision?"

"About you spending time with Henry. But it's on my terms. You can walk or drive him to school in the mornings and back home every afternoon. That's a given. But anything else you'll have to ask permission for.”

He left a moment of silence after for it to sink in.

Emma nodded. "Got it.”

“Good. He’ll see you Monday."

"But... that's two days from now." Three if you counted today. "Can't I see him tomorrow? Maybe I could take him for lunch or something? Or-"

"You'll see him Monday," he repeated before walking to his cruiser.

She watched him get in. “Dick.”

* * *

David grabbed his keys, gun and holster from the counter. "Right, you know I hate to leave you alone like this but, none of your usual sitters are free and there's an emergency at the station."

"I could stay with Emma."

His response was immediate: "Not happening, bud."

He stepped into the living room. Henry was sitting at the table reading a comic book.

"Now what are the rules?" he asked, putting on his holster.

Henry didn't look up. "Yes on homework, no on TV, and stay inside."

He frowned. "Those are your mom's rules."

"So then yes on TV?" he smirked.

He nodded. "Sure. You can still play Mario Cart. But only for an hour.”

He remembered her words from last night. _I’m sick of being the bad guy. It’s different for you._

“And,” he said sternly, “only after you finish your homework.”

Henry groaned but nodded. "Ugh. Okay."

There. That wasn’t so bad. She was exaggerating about the whole thing.

“Okay, all set,” he said to himself once the holster was in place. He turned and looked at Henry seriously. “One rule is solid though: no leaving this house.”

"You mean don't go see my mom."

"Henry," he said warningly.

He slumped back in his seat. "Sorry."

David sighed. "I don't know how long I'll be, but your mother will be home in time to take you to your session and I’ll see you after you, okay?”

“Okay.”

He bent and pressed a kiss to his head. “Be good. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

Henry smirked, went over to the window and watched as his father pulled out the driveway. He went back into the living room, pulled his bag onto his shoulders and ran out the front door.

* * *

"Hey, kid," Emma called from the car.

He turned at the gate to look at her.

"You know what you said? About me being the only one able to leave?"

He didn’t like where this was going. "Yeah?"

"I'll see you soon.”

He grinned and ran inside. The gate closed behind him. He darted up the stairs and into his bedroom, one shoe slipping off in his hurry. He turned to get it. The front door opened. He scurried into his bedroom and pulled his other shoe off. He threw it and his backpack into the other corner of the room.

"Henry?" Mo- Regina called.

He bounced onto his bed and grabbed a comic from the nightstand.

"Whoa!" There was a fumbling noise, like someone who just missed a step.

He opened the comic. It was upside down. His heart hammered inside his chest. Turn it right. Turn it right. Quickly. Quickly! Before the Evil Queen catches you! Turn it right.

"Henry!" Her voice was angry. “How many times do I need to tell you not-"

He turned it right a moment before his door opened.

"-to leave your things laying around on the stairs?” she asked, lifting the shoe to emphasize her point. "Someone could get hurt.”

He looked at her over the comic and mumbled out a sheepish apology.

Her face softened. “Just don’t let it happen again.” She walked to him. "You might want to find the other one," she joked as she placed the shoe on his bed. "Do you feel like going to Granny's? Or maybe we could order pizza.”

He didn’t respond.

“No? Well I’ve been _craving_ ice-cream lately. Maybe we could get some as well? As dessert.”

Ice-cream? The thought of it was enough to make him consider dropping the book. He kept it upright, nearly blocking her from his view.

"What about Dad?"

She sat down on the bed and flicked her hair from her shoulder. "He's still at the station."

Ho looked over the top of the comic at her. Her hand settled on her stomach. Something green and ugly bubbled up in Henry. She started rubbing at the bump distractedly.

"So what do you think? Pizza and ice-cream at home or burgers and apple pie at Granny's?"

His eyes flicked down to his comic as soon as they made eye contact. He didn't want to see her. He didn't want to be near her. Not even for ice-cream.

"I'm not hungry."

She touched his leg and sighed sadly. "Henry..."

He focused his attention on Thor, how he swung his hammer and summoned the Bifrost. Wait, this was a new comic. He hadn't read this one yet. And he'd just opened up to a random page and ruined the story for himself. Well-

"Alright."

He jumped at her voice, at the resigned tone and the way she shifted to stand up. 

"Be ready in twenty," she said. "For your session."

His session! Therapy. He'd almost forgotten about her evil plan to learn about Operation Cobra. He didn't even know how she knew about it. He was _so_ careful about keeping it a secret. But that didn't matter. He wasn't going to tell Archie anything. He wasn't going to let her win. He glared at her back as she left his room.

* * *

He walked into Doctor Hopper's office. He felt slightly nervous.

"Hello, Henry," Archie said, smiling warmly.

"Hi." He sat down.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Fine." He noticed an umbrella and picked it up. "I'm not crazy," he told the doctor immediately. "Everybody thinks I am. But I'm not."

"They do?" He asked. "Why do you say that Henry?"

"Because."

He kept his eyes down and thumbed the handle of the umbrella. It had a weird spindly handle, like something from long ago. Archie hadn't spoke again. And the room had this weird quiet and uncomfortable feeling in it. It was hot and stuffy and-

"Because of the curse."

Archie looked at him for a moment then wrote something down. "The curse. Would you like to elaborate on that, Henry?"

He swallowed and nodded. Henry told him about the curse, about the town, who all of them were and who they are now. He didn't get to the part about who cursed them because Archie asked a question right as he paused.

"You know, that umbrella is kind of my good luck charm. It's similar to the one in Pinocchio. Is that why you think I'm Jiminy Cricket?"

He looked at Archie. He wasn't Jiminy Cricket here. He wasn't a good guy here. He was just a shrink. A shrink who was scared of his mom, who was scared of the Evil Queen. She was probably going to have him tell her everything he'd already said here. He shouldn't tell him anything more then. She shouldn't know how much he knew about the curse. It would help Operation Cobra if he had an edge on her, if she didn't know everything he knew.

"No."

Henry placed the umbrella onto the table and sat back into the chair. He wasn't going to tell her anything anymore. He wasn't going to let her win.

"I don't think you're anyone."

Dr Hopper made another note. "Alright," he said patiently. "How are you feeling?"

Henry looked at him oddly for a second. He already asked that. "I'm fine," he said again.

Archie smiled. "And how are things at home?"

Henry just looked at him. What? Why was he asking that? Did she tell him to ask that? What did that have to do with anything? Was he supposed to pretend to be happy or something? To say she was the best mom in the whole world and that everything was perfect?

"You're getting a new sibling. That must be pretty exciting," the doctor nudged.

Oh. That baby. Henry scoffed. The baby. Why did everyone want to talk about the baby? 

"You're not excited?" he asked politely, like the answer didn't really matter.

Henry narrowed his eyes at him. Why did she need to know that? He expected more questions about the curse. Not his feelings. Unless... This was also a trick.

He shook his head apprehensively. He wasn’t that excited about the baby. He wasn’t exactly sure he believed there was a baby.

Sure there the ultrasounds and doctor’s appointments and Mom and Dad- ugh, Regina and David, he corrected himself, they spoke about it sometimes but Henry still couldn’t wrap his head around the idea of a sibling. A child born of the Evil Queen and Prince Charming. It wasn’t possible. It seemed more like a faraway idea.

He tried to explain this to Archie but paused when he noticed he was writing in his notepad. It started to bug him.

"What are you writing down? Are you gonna show them that later?"

"No, Henry. It's just some notes to mark your progress in each session. Whatever we talk about won't leave this room."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Would you like to continue?” he asked with a warm smile.

* * *

She was on the couch, her eyes closed in exhaustion and fingers on either side of her temples. He was pacing up and down the length of the living room.

"David," she snapped. "Stop that. You're giving me a migraine."

He stopped right in front of her.

"There should be some sort of punishment in place," he said again. "He ran off again. He was with her today at the hospital. After I told him not to leave the house. He has to know that's not okay, Regina. That his disobedience won’t be tolerated. That running away isn’t a solution. That he can't just sneak out of the house in the middle of the night and hop a bus to Boston whenever he feels like it!"

"I know," she sighed. "But grounding him wouldn't be appropriate. He was hurt and-"

"Yes, but that doesn't justify his behaviour these last few months."

"No, it doesn't,” she agreed tiredly. “But he already thinks we're making him go to therapy as punishm-"

"But it isn't!"

She looked up sharply at that.

"It's not,” he said in a softer tone. “It's for his own good."

She tugged on his hand for him to sit down next to her. Sighing, Regina turned to face him.

"He's not going to understand things right now. Like you said, he's going thr-"

"That's anoth-”

She groaned in frustration. “God, I swear if you interrupt me one more time, David…”

He winced a bit. “Sorry.” He looked down at her hand over his. “Why doesn't he just talk to us?"

She let out a bark of laughter. "Why would he? You're too worked up to listen to him calmly. And I'm the 'Evil Queen,' remember," she said with a self-depreciating shrug.

His brows furrowed. "Hey-"

She shook her head "I'm not getting into that tonight, David. All I'm saying is... Is that you were right. Therapy was the right decision. Maybe it will help him understand things a bit better, help him deal with whatever he's going through or to share it with us." She paused. "Grounding him would be counterproductive to that strategy."

David sat quiet for the next few moments, thinking.

"Nothing to add?" she drawled.

His eyes snapped to hers. "No, I... I just... You said I was right."

She rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself. It's happened before."

"Yes, but you've never actually said it.” She opened her mouth to argue. He cut her off. "Not that explicitly anyway." He turned his hand to hold hers. “I’m sorry about today, everything, Emma’s car, lunch. All of it.”

“David-”

“No,” he shook his head. “Don’t dismiss it. I was a… I’m sorry.”

She let out a long breath. “Truce?”

“Truce,” he agreed immediately.

“On the condition that you have the boot removed from her car and-”

“Already done.”

She gave him a look. He remembered the interrupting thing and looked down sheepishly.

"And," she continued, "never do anything of the sort again."

Y'know the condescending tone pisses me off just as much as it does you, he wanted to say. But that would... He didn't have the energy. He just nodded.

“Good. I told Emma she could pick Henry up from his session.” His brows shot up. “And to have him home by seven-thirty.”

He sighed internally. “Thanks for telling me, I guess.”

“I thought we needed a chance to talk, to… get on the same page about Henry and everything in between.”

* * *

"And?" Emma asked expectantly. "How was it? They make you take a polygraph or something?"

Henry's face scrunched up in confusion. "A what?"

"Never mind," she laughed.

"It was... It was fine," he told her. He looked around. "Where's my mom?"

"She called me to pick you up," Emma said cheerfully.

Why? Henry pushed that question aside. It was just further proof that she didn’t care about him, that she was only pretending to love him.

“Oh.”

"I thought we could hang out for a little bit. Maybe go to the arcade?" She stopped by her bug and looked at him. "There are one of those around here, right?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "C'mon. I'll show you where it is. We can play whack-a-mole,” he said excitedly. “It's my favourite."


End file.
